


After Hours

by lesbianreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bi-Curiosity, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Emily Prentiss, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Homophobia, Innocence, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Professors, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Emily Prentiss, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreid/pseuds/lesbianreid
Summary: You've always been attracted to girls, there's just something about them that made boys feel irrelevant. You were also attracted to boys, but girls have always lived in your head. You're a senior in college, single and ready to mingle, as you caught eye to eye with your French teacher, Madame Prentiss. The sexual tension was building as you pissed her off one day. She taught you a "lesson" and from there it was history..you told her it was a one time thing, but was it really though?this was originally posted on wattpad, but my account was deleted sadly. my new wattpad is @ -lesbianreidi'm going to try and update whenever I can..I'm not doing so well mentally right now due to everything, pleaseunderstand, thanks <3[DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

As a kid, you were raised with the moral, "Men and Women should be only allowed to be married." You grew up with that moral for as long as you could remember. For that reason, you were also raised to go to church every Sunday, and with strict rules. For the longest time, you were flighting your sexuality, the boys in your town would always ask you out, and you politely declined, but every time you would decline, there would be questions about an apparent boyfriend, or if you were gay. You were tired of fighting, so you decided to get out of that house as fast as you could, and move away from Utah to go to a college in Virginia. 

You don't know what you're doing after college, but you've always been interested in the French language, and the culture, you've heard about how beautiful it is there, and movies about it. You hoped one day you could go there. 

~

Today was your first last day of your French class, and you were excited, you looked over at the time, it was 12:30, and you class started in 30 minutes, luckily it was a 10 minute walk to your class. You walked over to your small dorm closet and looked through what you had. 

_ 'I want to make a good impression..but not a teachers pet type of impression.' _

You finally found a good enough outfit, that you thought fit the perfect autumn weather. A black turtle neck, a grey zipper up plaid dress, and your doc martins. It was basic, but you loved the basic things about fall. 

You picked up your bag, and headed out the door. You put your phone in your dress pocket, and you were on your way. You jammed out to some music, humming along, and listening to the autumn winds hit your ear. As you were jamming out, you finally reached your class. 

You looked up to see, 'Class 3B' You repeated it in your head to make sure you wouldn't forget. You sat down in the second row, by the time the bell rang looking around to see if you knew anyone, you caught eye with your best friend Derek. 

You couldn't help but feel relieved. You turned around and pulled out your planner just in case, as you look up you see her.. your jaw dropped 

_ 'holy shit.. is that the teacher?' _

"Bonjour étudiantes, je suis votre professeur a Français, Madame Prentiss. I'm actually nervous for some reason, even though this is my 3rd year teaching." She claps her hands once, "So that being said, I don't tolerate any type of attitude, I'm here to teach you, not to mother you. You leave your problems outside the classroom. If you follow those rules, this year should go by fast, easy, and most importantly fun." 

You couldn't help but notice her dark red shirt, that curved her breasts perfectly. As she talked some more about the class, what to expect, and a get to know her. You noticed she wasn't wearing a ring,

_ 'Hm..'  _

You grabbed a black pen and your computer out of your bag, and started writing down materials you needed from the bookstore. You looked up, as you cross your legs, you bite the top of your pen staring lightly at her. 

"Yes Ms..." Your eyes widen as she calls on you

"Oh uh it's Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N."

"Well Ms. Y/L/N stop staring and start focusing." 

Your heart racing as you look back down, and back at you computer to finish writing down whatever you needed to write down. 

_ 'fuck that was embarrassing'  _

You scrolled through the the class expectations, as she hands out the syllabus, you caught her staring at you, causing your heart to race, and you being you, you winked at her. 

_ 'stop no no no. She's a teacher. no.' _

Your thoughts are the only thing that's keeping you from doing anything stupid. You cleared your throat as you read through all the boring basic classroom things. You looked at the time in the corner of your computer, its now 2:00. 

You mentally groaned at the facts you still had 20 minutes left, first day's suck. You don't do much, and your teacher wouldn't let you socialize. You ended up dozing off, putting your head down for a split second, as you fell asleep. 

~

You were woken up by the loud bell, you looked up, as you see Ms. Prentiss staring at you raising her brow, "Class dismissed, au revoir!" You put everything into your bag, and exited your row, "Ms. Y/L/N, stay after class for a second." Her voice being stern as you turned your body around, walking slightly towards her desk, "I'm so sorry Madame.." 

She stood up from her desk, and walked over to the front and sat on the edge, "It's only the first day and you fell asleep..I get that I'm boring but for someone to fall asleep..that hurts." Your heart racing, "Like I said, I'm sorry.. I didn't think I would fall asleep." 

She looked down at the floor and back at you, "The next time I catch you falling asleep, there'll be consequences." You thoughts are having the time of it's life, "Uh y-yeah, I completely understand." She turned and walked back to her seat, "You can go." 

You turned around and started heading for the door, "Oh and Y/N?" You stopped and turned, "Yes?" She placed a couple papers next to her, "I like that dress..it's..it's cute." Words could barely come out, "I-I..well uh thank you, uh I'll see you tomorrow.." 

You turned back around, and headed for the door again. As you walked out of the hall your head was full of thoughts, 

_ 'was it a complement?'  _

_ 'She has to be straight right?' _

_ 'No, that shouldn't matter, she's your teacher.' _

As you turned the corner, you ran into Derek, "Thank god we have class together." He chuckles as he pulls you in for a hug, "How you doing today fine lady." You rolled your eyes as you break the hug, "Feeling great knowing its my last year, what about you?" You and him talk while walking slowly to your dorm, "I can't believe we've been friends for this long..and you still haven't fallen in love with me yet." 

You fix your hair, "Well.. I don't plan on it anytime soon, you'll find someone Derek don't worry." He fixes his bag, "Well, what about you..are you seeing anyone?" Even thought you had your doubts with your sexuality, as you knew you weren't straight. But there was this one man who caught your eye, but you knew he would never like you, "No but..there is that guy Spencer.. but you know he's dating someone, I think her name is Maeve. Then there's that guy Aaron from my Pre Cal class, he's pretty cute, oh and well there also is that one girl?" 

He stopped you, "Wait.. a girl?" You took a deep breath, "Yes..a girl, JJ..I think she already has her eyes on someone." He raised his brow, "So..your bi?" You fixed the strap on your bag, "Yes..I am.." His just confused face went from smiling, "Oh wow..I'm so happy for you! I'm sad you never told me, but that's ok." 

He side hugged you, "Why did the teacher want to talk to you after class?" You cleared your throat, "I kinda fell asleep..and she told me to basically not fall asleep in class again." He chuckled, "Dam.." 

As you and him kept walking, you could help but think what the consequences were. "Wanna drop by Penelope's place? I need to go shopping." You loved going shopping with Derek, he knows what looks great on you, and you wanted to buy more dresses, because you felt like a tease. "Yeah sure, for what though, don't you have enough clothes?" 

You sighed, "Well..yes, but you can never have enough clothes, plus I need more dresses." You and him talked some more as you finally reached your dorm walking past Penelope's first, you knocked, as she opens the door, "H-Hey Derek..w-what are you guys doing here.." You smiled, "Shopping day?" 

She immediately clapped her hands, "Ok ok deal, let me get ready, I'll meet you buy your place in 20!?" You chuckled, "Yes of course!" She closed the door, as you and Derek started walking to your dorm. "Can I ask you something? be honest.." You raised your brow, "Uh yeah..what's up?" You both stop at your dorm room, as you unlock the door, "If I were to ask you out on a date..would you say yes?" 

You both walk in, you close the door, dropped your bag, and sighed "I-I love you Derek..If you were to ask me when we first met, then I would have said yes..but you're like a brother to me..and I can't see myself dating you now? Don't take it the wrong way please. There are hundreds of girls here who would absolutely die to date you.." 

He smiled and chuckled, "So you're sayin' I could have had a chance with yo sexy ass?" You rolled your eyes fixing your dress, "At some point yes..you would have..but I think some one has a mild crush on you.." He titled his head to the side, "Oh really.. who?" You started to fix up your makeup, "Penelope.." 

A smile instantly grew on his face, "No way..really?" You chuckled, "Have you seen the way she acts when she sees you?" He took a second to think, and before he could say anything, you heard a small chirpy knock, "Come in!" 

~

You finally got back from shopping, $75 later.. you got some dresses, shirts, and some jeans. Derek and Penelope were flirting the whole time, you really hoped that either they'd end up together, or ned up with someone that makes them happy. 

You unpack your stuff, putting it away into your small dorm closet, looking at everything you got. You finally finished, you changed into some comfy pajamas, as you grabbed your school laptop and opened it and seeing that your French professor already posted an assignment. You rolled your eyes, "you have got to be fucken kidding me." 

It was a 'Get to Know Me assignment' It was an assignment that you've done all throughout your school career. You weren't the best at French, but good enough to pass..your best friend was Google Translate, but just like all your previous teachers have said, "It's bad karma" So you try to stay away from it as much as you can. 

You looked at the time, it was 10:15, and the assignment was due at midnight, you didn't have her again until 9:30am, so you had some time, so you decided to watch some Netflix to kill some time. As you watched some sitcom shows, you slowly fell asleep.

~

You groan as you turned over and looked at your clock to see it was 9:20. "SHIT!" You instantly got up, and ran to your closet, and picked a thigh length terra-cotta velvet shirt, a white low cut short sleeve, and some classic converses. 

You grabbed your phone looking at realizing you didn't do your assignment which wasn't a big deal, but you promised yourself you'd keep up and not slack around. You placed everything in your bag, as you rushed out of your room. 

You walked as fast as you could to your class, as you reached the hall you looked at your phone seeing that you were 10 minutes late. Luckily the door was open, so you snuck in, sitting near the door, "Glad to see you could join us Y/N." 

You mentally cursed at yourself, "Y-Yeah..I'm sorry, I over slept." As you look at her, your heart starts racing, "Well you had no problem sleeping in my class yesterday.." She did not just embarrass you like that, you scoffed and rolled your eyes, "Well..I'm sorry..I don't understand what the big deal-" 

"-Stop it right there. I don't want to hear anymore. We'll talk about your attitude after class." As everyone else in the class was chuckling at your embarrassment, you couldn't help but bite your cheek. You ignored the stares as you felt your phone buzz;

_ Derek: You ok? _

_ You: Yeah why.  _

You really weren't ok..you were pissed, she had no right to be like that. 

_ Derek: You aren't fine, we'll get some ice cream and talk about it after class ok? _

You sighed in relief 

_ You: Thank you..can't wait :)  _

You slipped your phone in your bag, as you read over the online textbook. You couldn't even concentrate. It was barely the second day, and your teacher was already a bitch. You thought it would be a month or two til you met that side of the teacher. You kept reading over the same couple of lines, skimming through and taking notes. 

Luckily the class was over soon, "si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un e-mail." Your leg bouncing up and down with anxiety and anger as she kept talking. You anger died down, "I also accept late work, only if you stay after class." You rolled your eyes, 

_ 'fuck me..now I have to stay here longer.'  _

The bell finally rung, as everyone left, Derek rubbed your shoulder. He knew how mad you were. You grabbing your bag, and started walking over to her desk, all your rage, all your feelings slowly drifting through your skin. 

You take a seat in the front row, leaving your legs uncrossed, leaning over placing your elbow sit on your knee, placing your head on your wrist. She clears her throat, with a stern voice, "You need to stop with your attitude." You scoffed as you crossed your legs, as you smirked at her;

"Make me _. _ " 

  
  



	2. rule breaker

**reminder: consent is** **_very_ ** **important! and i make it very clear throughout <3 and y/n is bisexual!**

  
  


**_"Make me."_ **

~

Her chuckle full of sarcasm as she sat back crossing her legs, "I really don't appreciate your attitude." You smirked as you interlocked her hands together, "I mean you deserved it, for the way you embarrassed me." She rolled your eyes, "That doesn't give you a right to be like that." You walked up to her desk, leaning over making sure she can see your cleavage "So..now who has the attitude problem? It's clearly not me." 

You can see her skin boiling, "Stop your attitude or else.." You noticed she was staring at your chest. She wasn't responding..she lost focus staring at your breasts, "Or else what." She scoffed as she bit her lip, "Do you really want to know?"

_ 'Wait..what..the..fuck..' _

You knew where this was going to go, "Yes..yes I do.." She smirks as she walks back to her desk, "Come over here and I'll show you." 

_ 'She'll do what? She..she'll show you?' _

She leans back in her seat, "Since you're acting like a  _ brat _ , I'm going to treat you like one." God..you were so horny, and you weren't going to even deny it. You've never done anything with a women before, but here goes nothing. 

You stare at her for a second to collect your thoughts, "Y-You're kidding right?" She sat back in her chair, "Hmm..no I'm serious..but if you want to leave you can..it's not a big deal." Your jaw dropped, you wanted to, you really did. 

"What if someone walks in?" She shrugs, "The door is locked from the outside, they would have to knock." You sighed in relief, as you just stood there in shock, "Well..do you want me to show you the consequences for acting like a  _ brat _ ?" 

You leaned back up, fixed your skirt, you walked behind her desk, "Sit on the desk." You pussy and heart throbbing, as she moves her chair slightly, so you can sit right in the middle of the desk. You were more horny more than anything, as she starts touching your thigh, you begin to doubt everything, "W-Wait." 

She backs off immediately, "Hey it's ok. Don't worry you can leave." You didn't want to, you want her to literally fuck you so hard, "I-I haven't done anything with a women before.." She tilts her head to the side, "So you're a virgin?" 

You bit your lip, "No..well I guess you could say I'm a virgin with lesbian sex.." She smirked, "Well..if you want to change that then we can, like I said, you can leave if you want..I don't mind.." 

_ 'Leave y/n leave..she's your teacher..it's isn't right.' _

You wanted this, "Fuck it." You pull her chair back over with your feet, leaning over and grabbed her face and started kissing her, the kiss intensifying as her hands moves into your skirt, reaching your panties. She starts kissing your jaw, then sucking her way down to your breasts. She hikes up your skirt, "You were being such a  _ brat _ today." 

She pulls your panties down as she kisses your inner thigh, you prop yourself using the palm of your hands, leaning back. Without hesitation, he tongue starts circling your clit, sucking on it lightly. God..where have women been all your life. 

One of your hands moving to her hair, as you feel a sharp pain in your thigh, "F-Fuck!" She moves her mouth, replacing it with her middle and ring finger, "Greedy little whore, huh? You thought it was ok to act like that today, Well guess what.. Angel?"

As her fingers are thrusting beautifully against your g-spot, words could come to mind fulling, "Answer me Angel." 

_ 'A-Angel? Did she..did she just call you Angel?' _

"W-What?" You felt the pit in your stomach grow, as her fingers leave you, "W-why..W-What?" She sits back, "Brats don't get to finish..Maybe the next time you will." You were close, so so close to finishing. Your heart racing with anger, since you were acting like a brat, why not finish the job?

You move your hand from propping yourself, now completely laying on her desk, you bend your legs, as you move your hand down to your pussy, "You better not be doing what I think you're about to do." You ignore her words as you being to rub your clit fast, as you rub you lift your head slightly to see she's staring at your pussy. 

As you begin to feel that pit in your stomach again, you felt her grab your wrist, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't make your stop what you're doing?" You were so annoyed as the pressure of her hand was forcing your to rub, "Please don't..please I-I'm so close.." 

You hips buckling, as she moved her hand, "Go ahead Angel, let me see you cum." God her words..her words sent you over. As you came your head full of thoughts, your heart racing, and you're out of breath. Your legs shaking slightly, as you felt her tongue on your slit, your hips jolt from the sensitivity, "W-What are..y-you doing..?" 

You felt her chuckle, "I'm cleaning you up Angel, you taste so sweet..I can't help it.." You lay there for a second as you catch your breath. You finally catch your breath as you sit up, "I'm still mad you know.." 

She wipes the side of her mouth, "I know.." You stood up as you slipped your underwear back on, "This can't happen again ok?" You try walk over to your bag, loosing your balance on the way. "That's fine, but the next time you act like a brat..I'll actually fuck you." You sat down in the chair to wait for your legs to stop shaking, "You'll w-what?" 

She chuckled, "I'll..fuck..you..for acting like a little  _ brat _ ." Your pussy throbbing again, you loved being degraded, "Jesus Christ.." You looked at you phone for a second to see Derek has been texting you;

_ Derek: Hey it's been like 30 minutes? _

_ Derek: Uhhh you ok? I walked past the class and I heard moaning? _

_ Derek: I'll see you later. _

"Fuck fuck fuck!" You looked over at her, her eyes widen, "What's wrong?" You scoffed as you started to answer back, "Well..I was supposed to meet with my friend, and apparently he heard me moaning." 

You were pissed obviously, you didn't understand how you could be vulnerable, all she did was smirk. You rolled your eyes, "You know what..fuck you, I'm leaving." 

_ 'Why is she acting like such a BITCH!' _

All she did was just sit and stare, "See you in class tomorrow, wear another dress.." Her words..fuck her words made you mad, but you were so horny, "I-I..no.." You left her classroom, basically rushing out, you grabbed you phone and dialed Derek immediately;

_ You: "Hey Derek, I'm so sorry.." _

_ Derek: "It's fine..but what the fuck were you doing?" _

_ You: "I'll tell you later." _

You quickly rush to your dorm, you couldn't believe what just happened, you just slept with your teacher. It was stupid, you knew that. It was consensual obviously, she was sweet but yet demanding..which turned you on even more. 

You finally reached your dorm, you rush in dropping your stuff,

_ 'Y/N..what the fuck did your dumbass just do..' _

You walked over to your mirror, and you see the marks she left behind. You gave up trying to cover it up, so you threw on your grey sweater. You couldn't stop thinking about what just happened..It's only your second day, and you broke the rules, shit..you could get kicked out. 

All of your thoughts were interrupted by a knock, you hopped off your bed, walking towards the door as you opened it seeing Derek. You knew why he was there, you rolled you eyes, leaving the door open as he walked in closing it behind him. You laid on your bed staring at the ceiling. 

"So..do you want to talk about it?" You were still comprehending what happened. 

"The question is..what did you hear?" He leaned against your desk, 

"Well..first of all you moan loud, second of all..what the fuck are you thinking y/n? Sleeping with the teacher?" You knew you fucked up, 

"It was only once..It's never going to happen again." He tilted his head a little, 

"Yeah..it's not only going to be once, y/n it's only the second day of school.." You knew it wasn't only going to be once too, 

"Listen Derek, it..it was consensual, and even if it does happen again, it's fine..I'll be fine." He walks up to your bed, and sits on the corner, 

"I know y/n..just..don't catch feelings, she's a teacher, and you're her student..it's going to end up bad." You knew, you knew that you being you, you would catch feelings.

"I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. You can sit next to me to make sure nothing happens." You're going to regret saying that to him, you wanted her to stare at you. Actually it's more like you wanted to tease her. 

~

It was time for your least favorite class, Pre Cal. You sucked at math, without a doubt. You hated that class with a passion. You dreaded to go to that class, but you needed too. As you were in class, you couldn't stop thinking about Ms. Prentiss. 

You couldn't get that pet name out of your head,  _ Angel _ . Nobody has ever given you a name like that. It's always been the basics you know, 'Babe, Baby, Princess, etc.' You missed her touch, even though you really shouldn't, but it feels good to not be have something to look forward to in a way.

The teacher assigned some stupid assignment, as you kept redoing the same problem, you placed your pencil down, and gave up. After a few seconds of staring at air, you felt someone tap on your shoulder, you turn to see it's the guy you've had a a mild crush on, "Do you need help? I saw you struggling..I understand it." You move your bag, "Oh uh thanks Aaron."

Your heart racing, "You know my name?" You push your hair behind your ear, "Y-Yeah, I mean who wouldn't.." You can tell he was flustered, "Oh..wow..I..Thanks. I'm sorry, but your name is?" You hold out your hand, "I'm Y/N Y/L/N." He smiled as he shook your hand, "Wow..what a beautiful name." 

You were confused but very flattered, "I..uh..Thank you.." You felt your cheeks getting hot, "I'm sorry." He slightly placed his warm veiny hands on top of yours, "It's ok..well..anyways back to math." He gratefully helped you through the first couple of problems once you got the hang of it, he went to go back to his seat as you grabbed his wrist, "Do you wanna maybe grab a drink or something like that Friday?" 

He sat right back down as he tore off a corner of his scratch paper, and started to write down what you assume was his number, "Yeah of course, I-I'd love to." He handed you the paper, to see not only his number, but ' _ can't wait :) call me. _ '. You've had a crush on him for a while, but he's always been off, more like wanting to be single, but hopefully you can change that.

You were excited, but nervous, even though you were just going to hang out, you still had a right to be nervous. But, there's no way he could even be interested in you..he's so sexy..the way his hair slightly moves with the crispy autumn wind, and the way his smile brightens up the room made you fall head over heels for him. 

~

School finally ended, you went back to your dorm, and hung around doing some cleaning, some homework, etc. You finally caught a break, you decided to read a book. You were reading a poetry book. You loved poetry, you feel like sometimes the poet is trying to either talk or give you signs. 

As you were quickly flipping through pages, you heard your phone ring. You knew it was an email because of the ringtone;

**mme.eprentiss:**

Student teacher meeting today @ 4pm. We need to talk. 

You couldn't believe it, she wanted to see you. You needed to be strong, and listen to Derek. 

**student.y/l/n:**

Why? I'm doing perfectly fine.

You kept the response cold and short for obvious reasons

**mme.eprentiss:**

Just meet me in my office; It's in H-Hall. 

God you wanted to, you wanted her, you needed to feel her again. You decided to go to tell her off. You needed to end whatever the fuck it was. 

**student.y/l/n:**

Fine. 

You looked at the time on top of your phone to see it was 3:45. You rolled your eyes, as you started to get ready. You threw on your baggy heavy hoodie, a pair of sweats, and your vans. You wanted to make sure she understood nothing was going to happen. 

~

You reached her office at 4, like she said. You took a couple deep breaths as you knocked twice. You heard her clear her throat, "Come in." You opened the door, walking in, closing it behind you. You're nervous, your heart racing, a million thoughts going through your mind. 

Your eyes roam her office, there French literature everywhere, a couch in front off the window, and bookshelves in every corner. She pulls her glasses off, "Glad to see you, take a seat." She was wearing a dark blue button up, with the first two buttons undone. It was silent, as you both awkwardly stared at each other. You cleared your throat, "We can't have sex again..It's wrong, and it was a mistake." 

Her eyes went from looking at you sexually to confused, she leaned on the desk placing her forearms on it, and interlocking her hands, "Ok, that's fine. Just answer my question." You raised your brow, as you crossed your legs, "Which is?" She scoffed, "God..your attitude drives me crazy..Be honest, has the thought of me touching you come across your mind?" 

Yeah..you were probably going to fuck her again.

  
  



	3. honesty

**_Yeah..you were probably going to fuck her again._ **

~

Words couldn't come to find, you knew she was going to get the truth out of you one way or another. She leaned back in her chair, "Come on, be honest.." She leaned back in, this time closer to your face, "Did the idea of me touching that pretty little  _ pussy _ of yours again come across your mind?"

Her words made your pussy throb, "Y-Yes..yes it did." She leaned back again and smirked, "Well, thank you. You can leave, that's it." You shake your head in shock, "T-That's it? What do you mean that's it?" She crossed her legs, "What do you want y/n?" 

You knew she wanted you to beg. You didn't want to seem weak, "I-I nothing, sorry.." She shrugged, "No, tell me what you're thinking." You couldn't believe this conversation, "I-It's uh..it's nothing." 

She tilted her head to the side slightly, "No, tell me..I want to know what that pretty little head of yours is thinking." You started to fiddle with your fingers, as you mumbled, "I thought about you fucking me again.." 

She chuckled, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that Angel?" You pushed your hair behind your ear as you cleared your throat, "I thought about you fucking me again." She seemed surprised but it was almost like she knew, "Hm..Well..do you want me to? I have no problem having you beg to cum." 

Your eyes widen, "B-Beg?" Now she really wanted you to beg, your skin boiling from rage, she has the audacity to make you beg? No. "Listen..I'm not going to beg for your fingers, I'm not going to beg to have you fuck me, I'm not going to beg. End of discussion." 

Her facial expressions changed immediately, "Fine." She turned you on, she made you so horny. You weren't going to beg, but fucking her would be the dream right now. It was awkward, it was so silent you can hear crickets. You were staring at your nails, picking at them slightly. Yeah you wanted her, but you weren't going to beg. 

When all of a sudden she cleared her throat, "Let me know when you're done acting like a brat." You did a double take, "I-I'm acting like a brat? How? Explain how I'm acting like a brat. You're the one acting like a bitch." You saw her anger grow, "Watch it Angel..you have a real attitude problem you know that?" 

She loved your attitude, and you knew it, you kept telling yourself you weren't going to beg, but you needed her, "Jesus..just fuck me already, we've been sitting here, doing nothing. We could have been fucking now..but instead you just wanted to talk." 

She looked at you surprised, "I'm sorry but did I just hear you beg?" You shook you head looking at the floor, "Yeah..I guess I am. What are you doing to do about it?" She rolled her chair back, looking at you with demand, "Go and lock the door." You heart and pussy throbbing in sequence, as you lock the door, you take a deep breath, as you turn around and started walking towards her desk, your emotions were running. 

You reached the side of her, as she turned to you, "You sure?" You started to take off your hoodie, in response to her question. You took off your hoodie revealing your see through white t-shirt. You throw your hoodie on the floor not caring that you're probably not going to cum right away. She motioned you to sit on her lap, as you did, she started to kiss your neck, "Th-This can't happen again..l-last time." 

Her hands roaming your body, trailing up and down your back. She lifted your shirt revealing your dark red lacy bra. Her sloppy but yet beautiful lips reaching the top of your breasts. She unhooked your bra, and throwing it where your hoodie was. She stands up, you wrap your legs around her waist, as she walks over to the couch. 

She places you lightly on the couch, as you start to unbutton her shirt, she lets you. She pulls the rest of her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. You unclasp her bra, as she takes off your pants. She lightly tugs on your nipple causing you to whimper in pleasure, "You're so responsive Angel..I love it." 

Her words make you weak, she pulls off your panties, as you felt her fingers tease your slit, "No..n-no teasing." You felt her chuckled in your neck, as she enters her middle and ring finger in you causing your hips to buckle, "F-Fuck.." As she thrusts deeper and deeper, her fingers curling against your g-spot, "R-Right there.." 

She moves down your body, spreading your legs, as she replaces her fingers with her mouth. Her tongue circling your clit, sucking on it lightly. Your moaning got louder, as you moaned her name explicitly, her mouth leaves your clit, "As much as I love hearing you moan, I don't want to gag you." 

You couldn't respond, you just nodded as her mouth went back on your clit, you felt the pit in your stomach grow, as her tongue and mouth made you cum. Your legs shaking, as you felt her wipe your mouth. You pulled her up for a kiss, as you flipped her. 

You now on top of her, you start kissing her neck, taking off her pants. You suck on her breast leaving dark purple marks as you moved down to her pussy. You kiss and suck on her inner thigh, as you flatted your tongue and licked her slit. You've never had experience in this before, but here goes nothing. 

You hugged her hips, gripping her inner thigh, as her legs wrapped around your neck. Hearing her moans made you weak. You decided to get payback for denying your orgasm the other day. You felt her hips buckle, you took your tongue off her clit, and moved your hands away from her hips, as you sat up, "What are you doing?" 

You chuckled as her voice sounded desperate, "Since you didn't let me cum, and I had to do it myself, it's time for you to feel what I felt." You knew she was going to beg for you, "But I-" You smirked, "- No, I want to heard you beg for my tongue." She laid back down, brushing her fingers through her brown locks, "No answer?" 

You went to stand up as she grabs your wrist, she doesn't say anything, her eyes are practically begging for you, "Yes?" She really didn't want to beg, she was trying to act dominant, "Please.." You sat back down, placing your hand on her upper thigh, "Please what?" She threw her head back groaning, you chuckled as you moved your hand closer to her pussy, "Beg for my tongue or else I'm leaving you here to finish what you started." 

She rubbed her face with her hands, "Please..I need you.." That wasn't good enough, you laid on your stomach, gripping her thighs hard, "Need me to do what?" You bit her inner thigh causing her to whimper, "I wanna feel you again..you feel so good  _ Angel _ ." You flatten your tongue and licked her slit, causing her to moan. You sucked on her clit lightly, "F-Fuck Angel." 

You knew you had her where you wanted her, you squeezed her thighs again, hold her down, as her legs start to shaking. You replaced your tongue with your thumb, rubbing figure eights, "Look at me while you cum. I want you to remember how desperate you were for me." You went back to licking her clit, playing with it in your mouth, as you looked up to see her beautiful chocolate eyes staring at you. 

As she came, you sucked up all her juices, licking her clean. You slapped her thigh, "Good girl." She placed her arm over her head, "Holy shit..I thought you said you've never done anything with a women before?" You stood up, and walked over to you clothes, "I mean there's a first for everything." 

She stood up, and started putting on her clothes, you're facing away from her, "You're good..maybe the best I've had." Your eyes widen, as you turn around, "Thanks..but this seriously can't happen again. I can't be sleeping with my teacher." You finish putting on your sweats, "I'm sorry." 

You grabbed your hoodie from off the floor, slapping it to get any dirty off it, "For what?" You look at her as she's buttoning up her shirt, "For making you do all this..I mean it was very..very hot, but I understand if you want to report me." Your heart skipped a beat, "Why would I report you? I like sleeping with you..don't get me wrong..but don't you think it's weird?" 

She walks towards you, "Honestly I don't think it's weird.." You put on your hoodie fixing your hair, as she clears her throat, "How bout I make you dinner or maybe watch a movie?" You mind stuttering, "W-What? Why? I-me?" She leans against her desk, "Yes you." You were in shock obviously, "When?" 

You go up to her desk, and grabbed a post it, and you wrote down your number, "How bout Friday?" Your eyes widen, "I-I can't, I have plans" She tilted her head and frowned slightly, "What plans?" You handed her the post it, "I'm going out with a guy." 

You felt her heart drop, "Oh..well..then..how bout Sunday then?" You smiled, "Yeah..I like that.." You knew you were going to catch feelings for her. You knew it was wrong, but at the same time, it felt right in a way. You walk towards the door unlocking it, as you felt her pull you in close, she kisses you, this time its soft, and filled with love. 

You broke the kiss biting your lip, "See you Sunday..call me ok?" She brushes her hand on your cheek, "Yeah..I will." You opened the door and walked out, you felt your cheeks were burning with desire. 

~

Its been a couple days since your last interaction with Emily, or Madame Prentiss if you will. It was finally Friday, which meant your "date" with Aaron was happening tonight. He would catch your stares, and you would catch his winks, causing you to blush constantly.

As you and Derek were walking back to your dorm, it was still kind of awkward because of the fact he didn't approve of your sleeping arrangements with Emily, "What are you plans this weekend? Uh..wanna go drinking?" You fixed your bag, "Can't I'm busy, I have a date..well actually two?" 

You felt him pull your wrist, "Um..who, when, where..? Fill me in?" You knew he was going to be mad, "Well.. Tonight, i have a date i guess you could call it that with Aaron from my Pre cal class..and..uh.." You just needed to tell him, "And uh..what y/n?" 

You took a deep breath, "I also kinda..well not really..have a date with Emily..on Sunday.." You knew he was disappointed, he took a deep breath as he stopped you in the middle of the hall, "I already know you're not going to listen to me, which is fine-" 

You chuckle lightly as you knew he was right, "-But, please be careful..I can't beat up our teacher, but I can beat up Aaron.." You smiled as you both kept walking, "Honestly, I thought you were going pissed..but I'm glad you aren't..and that you're understanding in a way." 

You reached your dorm, as you saw Derek walk past you, "Where you going?" He turned while walking backwards, chuckling, "Who said I didn't have a date either?" You eyes widen as you opened your door, "Go get them Derek, Love you!!" He blew you a kiss, "Love you more!" 

~

You really hope you weren't taking it the wrong way. Since it was a short day, you had enough time to get over your anxiety. You took your time deciding on what to wear, whether you wanted to look cute, hot, comfy-ish, or if you really just wanted to show him your single ready to mingle. 

As you were deciding what to wear, you decided to text him;

_ You: Hey it's y/n :) _

You threw your phone on the bed waiting for her response, you read a couple pages of poetry like always. 

_ Aaron: Hi! Can't wait for tonight!! _

_ You: Same! What time did you want to meet? _

_ Aaron: How bout 9 @ Howards?  _

_ You: Alr bet, see you then :) _

You had a couple of hours on hand, you decided to catch up on homework, read some more poetry, and watched some Netflix. As you watched some Netflix, you heard your phone ring, it was an unknown number;

_ You: "H-Hello?" _

_ Emily: "Hey..it's Emily!?" _

You sighed in relief 

_ You: "Oh! Hey!" _

You heard her sweet chuckle, god you loved hearing it. It was silent so you broke it;

_ You: "So..what's up?" _

_ Emily: "Oh..uh nothing..I just wanted to make sure this was the right number, that's all." _

You really thought it was because she missed you.

_ You: "Ah..I see." _

_ Emily: "Anyways..sorry for bothering you, I'll let you go." _

_ You: "Oh..uh..ok." _

_ Emily: "Ok..well see you tomorrow!" _

The thought of it made your heart skip a beat. 

_ You: "Can't wait..!" _

_ Emily: "Alright bye Angel." _

You heard her sweet chuckle, you giggled;

_ You: "Bye!" _

You ended the call debating to cancel the plans with Aaron, and just go with Emily. You knew it was a bad idea..and it would be awkward after. 

~

You ended up deciding to go to the bar. You decided on wearing a short long sleeve burgundy velvet dress, with short black heels. You did your makeup and hair too, you decided to let your hair loose, and straighten it. For makeup wise, you decided on just keeping it basic with doing your brows and some mascara. 

The bar was slightly off campus, so you decided on taking an Uber, the drive there was short, but as you got closer and closer to the bar, your heart was racing. You thanked your Uber giving him a tip as always. You showed the busman your ID, he lets you in, giving him a quick smile before entering. 

You held your clutch close, as you walk up to the bar, you look at the time, and it was 9:10. You waited at the bar as the bartender came up to you; 

"Hi, what can I get you tonight?" You chuckle at his what looks like chirpy smile

"Uh..I'll get a rum and coke please?" 

"Of course!" He winks as he turns around making your drink. 

You look at you phone, seeing no messages from JJ, so you texted her;

_ You: Hey! I'm at the bar!  _

You slid your phone back In your clutch, waiting for her answer. 

The bartender gave you your drink, as you walk to a small table, drinking alone. You finished 3 drinks, as you look at your phone, you've been there for 45 minutes, and he never responded. You felt like an idiot, Of course he would stand you up.

_ You: You never showed, so I'm gonna leave..thanks for not showing up  _

You were finishing your last drink as you got an idea, you decided to dial Emily:

_ Emily: "Y-Y/N?" _

_ You: "Are you busy?" _

_ Emily: "No, but I thought you were out on a date?" _

_ You scoffed biting your cheek to hold back tears _

_ You: "Yeah..well I got stood up" _

_ Emily: "I'm sorry" _

_ You: Can you pick me up, and take me to your place..if you don't wan't- _

_ Emily: "-No..no it's fine, I'll be there in 15 ok?"  _

You smiled as you bit your lip

_ You: "Ok..see you then?" _

_ Emily: "Ok, bye!" _

You smiled at the phone one more time

_ You: "Bye." _

As you waited, you were chewing the ice from your drink, and looking through instagram, when you come across a post from Aaron. You rolled your eyes seeing he's at a party with a bunch of girls. You scoffed, you were mad without a doubt, you and him had plans, but looks like he was just being a dick. Of course he stood you up, you've liked him for a while, but it looks like he just didn't give a shit to even tell you.

It's a part of life, you love and learn. Did you love him? No. You never actually had the chance of loving him, instead he wanted to do other things. Were you hurt? Yes, who wouldn't be? You got stood up by someone you had a crush on. You weren't drunk, so you decided to walk out the bar, and decided to wait outside for her. 

You waited for a little longer, as you hear your phone ring, seeing it's Emily;

Emily: "Hey, I'm here"

You: "Great, honk when you see me?"

Emily: "Ok, walk to your right, I see you."

You turn your head to see she's across the street leaning against her car waiting for you. You smiled as you quickly walked up to her. You saw her smile grow as you finally reached her. You brushed your hair behind your ear, "Thanks for picking me up." 

She chuckled slightly, "It's not a big deal, let's go to my place ok?" You nodded as she opened the door for you letting you in first. She walks around entering the drivers side. She entered turning on the car, as she looked over at you, "What?" 

She chuckled, "Uh..you look very beautiful tonight." You couldn't be catching feelings for your teacher, you knew that going to her place was a bad idea, but there there's no intention right? You couldn't help but blush, "I-..uh..thank you." 

~

The car ride was awkward, and you weren't going to even deny it. It was the stares, the trying to touch your thigh (which you wanted her to do), but she would do a double take, or when she'll try to say something, she'd stop. 

You finally reached her place, she lived in an apartment, which you didn't mind. She had her hand on your lower back the whole time, it was faint, but that feeling on your lower back gave you butterflies. 

As she let you into her place, you placed your bag on the table near the door, and talking off your heels placing them next to her shoes. As you were taking off your shoes, you were greeted with purrs, "Oh..hello there little guy." 

You kneeled down, as you pet him, "And what's this cutie's name?" You heard Emily chuckle, "Ahh I see you met Sergio" You chuckled, as you pet the top of this head, "Nice to meet you little guy!" You stood back up, as you walk towards Emily, "This is a really nice place." She chuckled, "Eh..I could have done better, but thank you." 

You looked around seeing it was your normal apartment. There were book cases, filled with pictures, books, and vintage items. The walls were painted white, well more like an egg white, but let's just say white for the hell of it. You look to your right to see her small but warm feeling kitchen. 

She leads you to the couch, "I assume you want to sleep, so I'll sleep here, and you'll get my bed." You titled your head in confusion almost in shock, "No no no, you'll get your bed, I'll get the couch..I actually spent half my childhood on a couch..and It's actually very comfy." She rolled her eyes, "You're getting the bed Y/N end of discussion." 

You knew she wasn't going to let you win, you rolled your eyes as you chuckle, "Yeah yeah fine.." She leads you to her bedroom, you looked around to see it your basic bedroom, queen bed, dark red comforters, wire bed frame (which meant only one thing), a large mirror, and some dressers, as your eyes were roaming the room, she interrupts you, "You want a t-shirt to sleep in? or you know what..I'll let you choose.." 

You giggled as she moved so you could enter her closet, you looked around and decided to grab a classic what looks oversized crewneck, and you decided to wear nothing underneath. You walk out, to see that the bed was set for you, "Uh I have an extra toothbrush, and other things. If you need to take a shower, shampoo and conditioner are on the left. To turn on the water, you pull hot left, right cold." 

You pulled your dress off, as you reveal your bra and panties, throwing on the crewneck seeing she lost focus on you again, "You ok?" She shook her head fast gaining focus, "Y-Yeah, where was I?" You chuckled as you went towards the bathroom, "You were telling me about showering and your bathroom." 

As she went on, you took off your makeup, using the bathroom, and she showed you where she had her hair ties thanking god she had long hair. You threw your hair up, as you brushed your teeth, looking at the mirror to see she's leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed staring at you. You spit the foamy toothpaste out, rinsing with minty mouthwash, as you turn to her, chuckling "You're such a creep." 

She stood back up, "I..What? No.." She moved out of your way, "Yeah yeah Emily, I was just kidding." You could hear her heart racing from thinking you were serious, "Yeah..I-I knew that." You sat on the bed, laughing at her response, "Well..it's been a long a very very hurtful night..I'm going to sleep..Thanks again.." 

She started walking towards the door, "Yeah, anytime Angel..Goodnight." She leaves the door open slightly, as she turns off the light, "N-Night Emily.." You hear her chuckle as your heart skipped a beat. You laid down staring at the ceiling, your dumbass thoughts were filling your head, as you took towards your left seeing a nightstand. You were feeling nosy, which was completely wrong, and you knew that. 

_ 'No no no..go to sleep..you're tipsy.' _

_ 'But what's the harm..' _

You basically said a fuck you to your thoughts, as you open it to see a black matte vibrator. You eyes widen, as you heard the door open, light turning on throwing it back into the drawer, you stare at Emily which her brows furrowed;

"What the fuck are you doing?" 


	4. aftermath

**_"What the fuck are you doing?"_ **

~

Your head is full of thoughts on what to say next, as she walks up to you, you sit up completely, "What were you doing y/n." Words finally came along, "I-I know it's wrong..and I'm sorry." She sat at the end of the bed, "Take it out again." Your heart racing as you raise your brow, "W-What?" 

She eyes now full of evil, "Take it out." You turn to your right opening it, and grabbing the vibrator, and tossing it front of you, "What?" She chuckled, "Have you ever used one?" 

You were surprised by her question, "Y-Yeah?" She scooted over, turning it on, as she starts moving it up and down you leg, closer and closer to your pussy, "I wanna use this on you and watch you squirm." You eyes widen jaw dropped, "Y-You what? You want to use that on me?" 

A moan hitched in the back of your throat, "Yes  _ Angel _ , and I'm going to enjoy every. single. second. of it." As she said that you were getting wetter by the second, she reached your pussy gliding it over the clothed area up and down. You placed your head on the pillow you stopped her for a second, "Wait..it's clean right?" 

She pulled it off for a second, the vibrations hitting your ears, "Yes, of course it is..I knew you were going to look in my nightstand..because you're nosy..and now I get to punish you for it." Your eyes widen, and before you could say anything else, you felt the vibrator on your clothed clit, hips jolting in response. 

She put down the vibrator, as she used her two index fingers to pull down your panties, she adjusted how she was sitting, to being on top of you kissing your neck. She pulled off her crewneck, revealing your already hard nipples underneath. You begin to unbutton her dress shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. 

You can feel the hickeys already forming, the places where she sucked are throbbing in pleasure. She places the vibrator on your clit, turning the vibration up one notch causing a loud moan. As she circles your clit, and enters her middle and ring finger curling and hitting your g-spot each time, "f-fuck!" 

You felt the pit in your stomach grow with each thrust, and with each vibration. "God Angel, I love how responsive you are.." You loved how dominate she was, she words sending you over, "I'm..com-co-ming.." Her fingers feeling like magic, mixed with the vibration on your clit, as you came. 

You took a couple of seconds to catch your breath, as you feel the vibrator again, "F-Fuck! What ar-are you d-doing?" You heard her evil chuckle, as the vibration moves up and now your slit, "You really think you're only going to cum once?" 

She comes up to your ear, and whispers as you moan loudly, "You're going to cum until I see tears running out of your eyes  _ slut _ ." She must have known you loved being degraded, and now you knew that you weren't going to cum twice, but probably more. 

She started kisses her way towards your pussy, as she moves the vibrator, she replaces her with her tongue, you moan loudly in response. Her hands wrap around your thighs, as you lock your legs around her neck. That same pit in your stomach your were aching to feel again, was growing fast was sucked on your clit lightly, playing with it in her mouth. 

Words could even come out of your mouth as you came into her mouth. Your legs shaking instantly, as you felt her wipe her mouth, you rubbed your face. You were staring at the ceiling, as you felt her fingers enter you bottoming out, "F-FUCK.. em-EMILY!" Your clit being sensitive from your two orgasms. 

This time she was finger fucking you hard, you can feel her middle finger curling against your g-spot, "Come on  _ Angel _ ..one more..I want to hear you scream my name..I want the neighbors hear how much you're enjoying my fingers." You scream in response, you wanted to stop, you couldn't handle another orgasm, but the feeling of her fingers made you keep going. Her wish was your command as you screamed and moaned out her name with each thrust. 

You can feel your heart practically pounding out of your chest, as the pit in your stomach grew. You couldn't say anything cause words couldn't form. Her free hand reaching your throat as she squeezes lightly, "Cum on my fingers Angel.." She let go of your throat even though you wanted her to keep choking you. 

Your toes curling as you see white spots dancing in your vision while you came on her fingers. she moves from her current position to leaning in and kisses the top of your head, "Good girl..you did so well for me.." You felt paralyzed, you couldn't move, and the only thing your felt was your heartbeat pounding like you've just been revived.

You knew she was trying to speak to you, you could hear it, but everything sounded muffled. You just laid on the bed like you've just been shot. You felt like all your nerves have been exposed, you feel your blood rushing through your body like if it's nothing. 

What felt like hours of staring, you look to your right to see Emily in her steamy bathroom. You try to get up, as Emily runs up to you grabbing you, "I got you..let's get you in the shower." 

~

You were woken up by the smell of coffee, you roll over stretching and aching from last night. You never thought you would have 3 orgasms in one night nor sleeping with you teacher, but there's a first for everything. 

You don't remember much from last night, besides the hottest sex you've had, that's something you'll never forget. You were wearing a different shirt, with no bottoms. You stood up, walking slowly making sure you didn't trip over your foot. You walk out of her bedroom to see her making breakfast, she was flipping pancakes. 

You walk over to the counter, as she turns around, "Good morning Angel." You smiled at her response, as she pours you a cup of coffee, "Cream? Sugar?" You rubbed your eyes looking at the time, and it's 10:30, "Uh, light cream, light sugar." She chuckles, as she commands your wish. She hands you the cup of coffee, as you inhale that deep dark warm feeling scent as you took a sip. 

You put the mug down as she handed you a plate of food. You sat at the counter, as she fixed herself a plate. As you take your fork to cut a small triangle piece of pancake, you noticed she was staring at you, you chuckled, "Take a picture it'll last longer." 

She rolled her eyes, as she was hunched over on the counter, taking a bite of her pancake, "Hm..trust me I want to." You choke on your pancake, washing it down with coffee, "Wow  _ professor _ I didn't know you had it in you." 

You knew you hit a spot in her when you said professor, "Do you want to teach you another lesson?" You took a bite of your bacon, "What on? The French War?" She placed the palm of her hands on the counter, looking down shaking her head, then looking back at you, "Wow..your attitude..-" You took a sip of your coffee, "-I know..but you love it.." 

She bites her lip, as she chuckled, "Mhm.." You rolled your eyes, as you lifted yourself, leaning in closer, whispering slightly, "The faster you stop fighting.." You placed your finger under her chin, "..the faster you'll have me.." She was practically drooling over your words, you words seemed like honey, slowly spewing out of your mouth like if it's nothing. 

You sat back down, and went back to normal, as she just stared at you confused but frustrated, "Stop teasing." Her voice stern, and you felt like a tease, "Or what..what are you going to do.. _ professor _ ?" You take a bite of your pancake knowing she has something planned. You heart racing as you both finished your food, you knew you pissed her off, and that you weren't going to be let off the hook for teasing her. 

Do you enjoy teasing her? Yes..without a doubt, her reactions make you want to do it more often. As you put your cup and plate in the sink, placing your phone next to you, you felt her body heat against yours as she leaned against you slightly putting in her dish, "You know professor-" Before you could finish your sentence, she turned you around, without hesitation sliding her hand down your panties, a moan escaping from your mouth. Her fingers grazing crossed your folds, "You know Angel.." She kisses your jaw, "You drive me fucken crazy." 

Her middle finger enters your throbbing pussy, you grip the counter in response, "Mhm..so responsive.." She curls her finger, " Hmm..I love it.." She kisses you collarbone, biting it causing you to whimper in pleasure, "f-fuck..Em..Emily!" Her tongue massages her markings. As she thrusts her fingers, your legs turning into jelly slowly, when all of a sudden you heard your phone ring, "Em-Emily.." 

Her chuckle full of evil, "Answer it Angel." As her middle finger thrusts and curls in you, you grab your phone seeing it was Derek, you answer his call;

_ Derek: "Hey, I don't hear from you last night? You ok?" _

You bit you lip as hard as you can to try and cover up your moans

_ You: "Ye-Yeah..He ended up di-ditching me."  _

She adds another finger, as you grip the counter hard, you felt your orgasm approaching, 

_ Derek: "Oh ok, I'm sorry..I'm at your dorm, I thought I would come by, let me in?"  _

You stare at the ceiling, as Emily kissing and sucks on your neck, as she signals you to cum, you try as hard as you can to cover up your moans 

_ You: "I-I'm not there now..ca-can I call you back la-later! please?" _

You came on her fingers, as she whispers in your ear, "Good girl." 

_ Derek: "Uh..you're at her place aren't you?"  _

Chill were sent down your spine, as your legs start shaking, you try to catch your breath 

_ You: "Y-Yeah..I'll call you later ok? promise."  _

He chuckled 

_ Derek: "Ok, Love you?"  _

Emily smirking at you, you flipped her off as you winked

_ You: "Love you more."  _

You ended the call, placing your phone next to you again, "That was..fucken-" She interrupts you, "-Hot?" You raise your brow, "Uh..yeah lets go with that.." Were you mad she did that? No, but you were slightly frustrated by the fact she made you answer the phone. You knew you could have asked her to stop, but her fingers. God her fingers..they're addicting. Her touch..makes you feel important. 

_ 'Stop y/n..don't catch feelings for her..you can't..stop..she's your teacher.' _

You wobble to the bedroom, she helps you to make sure you didn't fall. Were you falling for her? Yes..and you knew it, but you seriously couldn't fall for her. But deep down, you felt something. Was she the first girl you've done anything with? Yes..and because of that she'll always have a place in your heart. 

As you got to her bedroom, you realized you didn't have any clothes, "I don't have anything to wear, do you mind if we go back to my dorm?" Her eyes widen, "I..Yeah that's fine." You put your dress back on, "If you don't want me to stay here, just tell me..honesty doesn't hurt." She began to change, walking to her closet, "No..no! Stay, it's fine." She hands you a sweater, you raise your brow, "What's this for?" 

She throws on a white long sleeve and some grey sweatpants, "Just in case you need it." You brought it up to your nose, taking a deep breath smelling her sweet but floral scent. You throw it on over your dress feeling a comfort you haven't felt in a while. You felt..loved. 

~

The drive to the school wasn't as awkward as last night, but there was a moment of silent every now and then. It was about a 20 minute drive to the school, were you complaining? No because, you were a sucker for nature, and fall in general. The way the leaves fall with he wind, the way they sound when you step on them brings back memories..memories of course brought back nightmares. But that's another story for another time. 

Emily pulled up in front of your dorm, "I'll wait here for you?" You looked and smiled, "Yeah, I'll..I'll be right back." She nodded biting her lip, as you exited her car, you started walk, grabbing your keys out of your clutch. When you looking down for a split second you run into someone dropping your keys, "Shit! I'm so sorry." 

You kneel down picking them up, looking up to see it was Aaron. You stood right back you and started walking straight to your dorm, when you felt him grab your wrist, pulling you back to him, "Wait..y/n." 

You broke free of his grasp, "What..what could you possibly want?" He brushed his hand through his hair, "I just wanted to apologize." You scoffed crossing your arms, looking at your shoes and back at him, "Sorry doesn't cut for standing me up." You turned around, as he grabbed you shoulder lightly, "What the fuck do you want Aaron?" 

You could tell he was really trying his hardest to apologize, "I'm sorry..I just wanted another chance..let's uh..let's get coffee or something.." You played with your keys in your hand trying to distract yourself, "I don't know." You turned away before he could say anything else. Yes you were still hurt, he stood you up for a bunch of girls. You genuinely thought you might actually had a good chance with a guy this time. 

You finally reached your dorm, opening it, closing it immediately. You went over to your closet grabbing 3 days worth of clothes throwing them into a duffle bag. You also grabbed your bathroom essentials, and some other random stuff including a book because you couldn't live without trying to read one. 

You took a quick look around your room, as you opened the door, and locking it on your way out. As you were walking, you heard someone calling out your name. 

_ 'God what is up with you running into people?' _

You ignored it, you knew it was wrong, but you rushed out of the complex doors, seeing Emily on her phone, you walk up to her car, knocking on the window. You scared her a little, as she unlocked the door for you, you threw your bag in the backseat, as you entered the front. She turned on the car, "You got everything?" 

You nodded as she started driving back to her place. You lost train of thought as she was driving. You couldn't stop thinking about Aaron, well not only that your past with boys. Your parents weren't the only reason why you left. As much as you tried to get that thought of your past out of your head, sometimes it just hits you like a bus. 

You moved away, meaning you left your old life behind, and you started new. Did anyone know about your past? No. Did you plan on telling anyone? No. Was everything you've told Derek and your friends a lie? No. As much as you loved them, your past haunts you, and there's no reason for you to relive that, or even have to bring it up.

She broke the awkward silence, "So what do you want to do today?" You looked at her while she was looking straight, "Maybe a movie? Tv show marathon? dinner?" She started drumming her fingers, "Yeah I-I like that." You chuckled as you leaned your head back in the head rest, "Hmm ok." 

~

You finally made it make to her place, this time it wasn't awkward but it felt you were going home, home can be anywhere but even though you only spent one night, it felt like you've lived there. 

You put your stuff down on the right side of the bed, as you jump onto the bed back side first. You stare at the ceiling going into space, as you thought to yourself;

_ 'Is this a mistake?'  _

_ 'She's your teacher y/n' _

_ 'Call Derek to pick you up.'  _

"Y/N? You ok?" Your thoughts were interrupted, as you prop yourself on your elbows, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She leans on the door frame tilting her head, "Oh, nothing, I've been calling for you, and you didn't answer." You sat up, throwing your legs over, walking towards her, "Oh ok.." You were standing so close to her face, you could feel it, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. 

You grabbed her hand ever so slightly, as you leaned in and kissed her. Her hand grazes your cheek as her thumb caresses your cheek. This wasn't some meaningless kiss, and you knew right then and there that she fell for you. You break the kiss, biting your lip, "So..uh..movie?" She clears her throat , "Y-Yeah." 

She interlocked her hand with yours as she lead you to the living room, "here sit, i'll grab snacks, what do you want?" She handed you the remote, as she started walking to her kitchen, "Popcorn?" She chuckled as you scrolled through, "What do you want to watch?" As you said that, you heard the microwave go off, instantly smelling that popcorn, "Uh i don't know, whatever you want." 

You scrolled through Hulu, finally turning on a random movie. You clicked play, as Emily handed you a bowl of popcorn, you place it on the coffee table, as she sits down, "What are we watching?" You put your head on her lap, looking up at her, "Oh, uh just some random movie i found.." You show her the name of it, "Have you seen it?"

She shakes her head, your eyes widen, you chuckle knowing what you're about to put her through, "Hm..you're going to love it." She repositions herself, she has her back against the armrest, as you have your head in between her thighs, hugging her leg. As the movie was playing, you were getting turned on by thinking about how good she tasted, or how she finger fucked you today. 

God you loved her fingers. Your pussy throbbing and aching for pleasure, as you started playing with the hem of her sweatpants. Moving your finger inside, then moving it side to side. She cleared her throat, "Stop playing angel." You lifted your head, placing both of your index fingers pulling them down slightly, her hips moving up signaling to take them off, her eyes glued on you, as you raised your brow, 

"Eyes on the movie, I don't want to hear a peep." 


	5. pleasure

**tw: pegging, overestimation, edging, spitting, hair pulling, heavy choking, degradation, spanking, use of safe word (consensually), rough sex.**

**_"Eyes on the movie, I don't want to hear a peep."_ **

~

She cleared her throat, as her eyes were glued to the movie. You begin kissing her lower stomach, trailing your marks as you reposition yourself. She lifted her hips again signaling to take off her panties. You hugged her thighs as she wraps them your neck. You could practically hear her heart racing in anticipation. 

You wanted to test her, "Does angel make you feel good?" She didn't respond, as you flattened your tongue licking her folds. Her hips buckle, as she cleared her throat to cover her moans. You chuckled as you began playing with her clit, a whimper came out from the back of her throat, as you unwrapped your arm from her leg, as you hand reaches her bra. 

You scooped your hand underneath, as you pinched her nipple causing her to whimper in what you assume pleasure. Your hand cupping her breast, as you slip her nipple in between your fingers. Her eyes were still glued to the screen, as her hand was on the side of the couch gripping it hard. 

She was constantly clearing her throat, as you take you free hand to start fingering her, you thrust your ring and middle finger, curling and hitting her g-spot. You take your mouth off her clit, replacing her with your thumb. You look up at her, and her eyes are watering, she's biting on her lip so hard you can see it. Her breathing intensifies, as you hear her clear her throat, "Y-YN.." 

You stopped her, "I know, let go for me." She started moaning explicits as she came, you licked up her juices, enjoying her moans. You chuckled, "Your welcome." She scoffed as she's catching her breath, "You're so on for it later." You rolled your eyes are you both sat up, she tried to stand up, her legs shaking slightly, "Hm..we'll see about that love." You go over to the kitchen sink to wash your hands, "So much for the movie." 

She chuckles as she joins you in the kitchen opening the fridge, "Yeah..hopefully one day we can actually watch the movie." Your back facing the sink, "Yeah..maybe." Her fingering tapping the refrigerator door as she closes it, "Mhm..take out?" You chuckle, "Yeah..sure." She walks over to her right as she opens the drawer pulling out some to-go menus, you walk over scanning through choosing Chinese food, she places the rest of the menus back, as you look through she walks over to the couch grabbing her phone, "What do you want?" 

You take another look at the menu, "Uh..how bout orange chicken and fried rice?" She chuckled as she dialed to order the food, you walked over to the couch, picked up your phone to see that Aaron texted you;

_ Aaron: Hey? Are you still up for that coffee..call me please? _

You rolled you eyes and sighed, as you heard Emily placing her phone down, "What's wrong?" You stared at your phone and back at her, "The guy who stood me up asked me to go out for coffee as a way to apologize." She tilted her head, as she grabbed her phone and started walking towards you, "You should do it." 

You took her response as a shock, "I-I..no, why?" She sat next to you laying on her side facing you, her head resting on her hand, "Because..maybe you were right." You furrowed your brow, "Right about what?" She sighed as she frowned slightly, "About how this should be the last time." 

You threw your phone next to you, "I didn't mean that Emily." She moved her position to sitting normally, "I mean it's true though y/n..You shouldn't be seeing-" You stopped her from talking by placing your lips on hers, she moved closer to you, as you lay down and she's on top. Her hand grazing your cheek as you wrap you legs around her waist, she starts kissing your neck, you moan in response as she bites your neck, messaging the now abused area with her tongue. 

Her mouth grazing your neck placing hickey's where she could. Your pussy throbbing in the need of her fingers. Her hand trailing though your body, as she starts massaging your breasts, when everything was interrupted by a knock. You groan as Emily gets off of you you rub your face in annoyance as she grabs her wallet, you lay there staring at the ceiling as she placed the food on the counter as you sat up, questioning everything she said again, "What..What are we?" 

_ 'Please Emily..please say we're more'  _

She tilts her head questioning what you just said, "What to do you mean?" You stood up and started walking towards her, gesturing between you two, "What are we..What is this?" She sighed, "I don't know y/n..We're just sleeping together right?" You look at the floor with your arms crossed, as her words hit you, clearing your throat, "Ye-Yeah you're right.." She took everything out of the bag, "Plus..you have that guy Aaron right?" 

You bit you cheek to hold back your emotions, "Why are you so fucking obsessed with him!?" She scoffed as she placed her palms on the counter looking down, "I'm not! I'm just..I'm just saying.." Your heart dropped as you knew what she was about to say, "What Emily..say it, words don't hurt me." She moved her hands crossing her arms, "I think we should stop things." You bit your cheek to hid your emotions, "i'm gonna go..I..I need to leave.."

The quick awkward silence you fear quickly broke, your eyes met with her's seeing how much your words just broke her, you wanted her to stop you, as she cleared her throat, "Yeah..maybe it's best you leave." You could hear the crack in her voice as you turned around to start grabbing your stuff she stops you, grabbing your wrist pulling you close, as you break the grasp, "Let me go." 

She scoffed lightly, "You're the one that was having doubts first!" As you started walking to her bedroom, you rolled your eyes, "You're the one who said to stop things, so fuck you and let me leave." Without hesitation, she pulled you in for a kiss. This wasn't the blissful loving kiss, it was full of anger and resentment. 

Her hands roughly grazing your body as you back up your legs reaching the bed, and you laying back, as you break the kiss, as she's taking off you clothes, "You can't just kiss me to-" Before you could finish that sentence, she grabs onto your jaw gripping it, "-Will you just shut up the fuck up Angel?" 

Your heart rate and breathing intensifying, as she backs off you, your mind goes clueless as she walks over to her closet, you scoffed as you got up and started to get up trying to fix your clothes, as you heard he throw something on the bed, you turned to go and see what it was, "You're really not thinking about using that on me right?" 

She had thrown her strap-on onto he bed, she ignored your words, as she leaned in and kissed you. You started taking off her clothes in response of your consent. She lead you back onto the bed, her lips leaving yours as she takes off pants, you kicked off the rest, as she took off her pants, you pulled off your shirt. 

Her mouth instantly latching onto your breasts moaning in response, as her hand grazes down you stomach reaching your clothed slit, as her middle finger slides down reaching your folds, "Ah..Already wet for me?" Your pussy throbbing in the need of pleasure, as you felt her free hand wrap around your throat, as she leans against your ear whispering as she chuckles, "I'm going to fuck that  _ little _ pussy of yours." 

Her words were sent to your core, as your breathing intensifies she moved her hand away from your throat, as she glides her thumb against your lip, "Open." You opened your mouth to her command, as she leans in to kiss you she spits in your mouth. Your eyes widen in pleasure, as her chuckle is full of evil, "You're enjoying this aren't you  _ slut _ ?" You nodded in response since words weren't coming to mind.

She began kissing your neck a moan escaping the back of your throat, as her sloppy kisses travelled down your body, you could see your heart beating out of your chest, as her lips reach your thighs you bend your legs as she pulls down your lacy panties, "You're not allowed to  _ cum _ unless I say so." She wraps her arms around your hips, sucking and kissing your inner thigh, you're getting impatient as your hips buckle, she chuckles as she sing-songs, "No no no..wait and don't be a greedy  _ brat _ ."

You threw your head back in agony and annoyance, as you felt her saliva covering your pussy you moaned at how turned on you were. Her tongue flattens on you clit as you jumped in pleasure, her hands gripping your hips tight forcing you down. She was doing figure eights with her tongue which sending you over. You're curling your toes, as she massaged your breasts you felt that same pit in your stomach letting you know you were about to let go as you try to put words in your mouth, the feeling of her tongue made you speechless. 

Just before you could tell her, you came. Your heart racing knowing what she said, as you felt a sharp pain on your thigh, "Em-Emily!" She removed her hands from gripping your thighs, as she goes on top of you, "I thought I told that you weren't allowed to cum?" She places her hand around your throat, as she grips your jaw, "I'm going to spank you. Do you understand?" She goes back to choking you, "Answer me Angel." 

She let go of your throat for a split second as you finally came to term with your brain, "Ye-Yes." She chuckles as her hands leaves your throat, "Good  _ girl _ ..Now hands and knees  _ slut _ ." Your legs shaking slightly as you flip over, you hear the buckle of the strap-on, your arms getting weak as you feel her hands grip your hips, she chuckles as one of her hands trails up your body, chills were sent down your spine, as her hand brushes through the back of your scalp she pulls it, your neck going back as the moan from the back of your throat escaping as she laughed spitefully, "You like when I'm rough with you don't you-" she pulls again as smacks your ass, "-angel?" 

The sound that came out of your mouth was a mix of pleasure and pain, as her hand left your scalp, it graciously traveled back to your hips, "Every time I spank you..say thank you." You grip the bedding tight as you feel the first slap, "Th-Thank you." She chuckles, "Oh last thing..we need a safe word." 

Your eyes widen, you never thought you'd need a safe word ever. Your mind thinking of millions of words, as you felt another slap, "Come on Angel..you're dripping for me..speak up so i can finally  _ fuck _ the brattiness out of you.." She slaps you again, as her free hand moves towards your core "R-Red and Thank you!" Her warm hand burning your harassed ass cheek, "You're such a good girl.." Her words made you even more turned on as you felt the tip of the dildo glide against your folds, your hips jumped from the sensitivity, as she entered you you moaned out loudly, "F-Fuck!" 

Her chuckle full of dominance, "Good girl." She grips your hips and starts thrusting slowly at first, as she hits your g-spot you grip the bedding so hard your knuckles are turning white, "H-Harder pl-please!" As thrusts harder, you arch your back moanly loudly, as you feel it hitting your cervix you groan in pain, "R-Red!" She immediately pulls out, "Are you ok?!" You catch your breath, "Y-Yeah..I just didn't realize you'd hit my fucking cervix." 

Her thumbs massaging your hips, "You can continue I'm sorry for scaring you..I've never been well..uh pegged.." You look behind you as you flip over onto your back, "You're fine Emily, don't worry." She nods as she bit her lip, you smile, as you grabbed her and kissed, "Now..where were we?" She chuckles as she aligns her self again, teasing your slit, "Please d-don't-" before you could finish your sentence, she starts thrusting, this time it wasn't with dominance, it was with pleasure. 

You wrap your legs around her, as she begins kissing your neck, you place your hands on her back scratching her slightly gaining a groan from her, as you start to feel you climax approaching, "Em..Emily-" As she stops, you body going from feeling bliss to feeling like it's on fire, as your furrowed your brow, "You fucking bitch." 

Instantly she gripped your jaw, "Watch your mouth Angel, or else." Without hesitation, you grabbed her wrist, flipping her over, pinning her wrist above her head, as you leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Or else what?" She chuckles, "Well..If you want to finish..you might want to let go sweetie." You scoffed, "No. You're going to watch me ride you." She rolled her eyes, "Mhm..No..Now stop trying to act all dominant baby, and just let go.." 

You align yourself with the strap on, "If you're so dominant..then why haven't you tried to take over?" She didn't response as you sunk down on the strap on letting go of her wrists, as you bounced up and down, hitting your g-spot perfectly every time, as you felt her hands grip your hips, you slapped away her hands, "Don't..even think about it." 

She backs off as look up at ceiling feeling your climax coming again, when you her throw you on the bed, tears started pooling in your eyes from all the orgasm delays, "Now now now..don't be crying now sweetie..the fun is about to began." You knew you just fucked up as your legs shaking, your head pounding, and your pussy throbbing in pain. 

She begins thrusting into you, as you began feeling for hopefully the last time your climax coming, "Emily..pl-please let me cum." She chuckles as her free hand pinched your nipple causing your head to throb even more. Tears leaving your eyes, "Just pl-please!" She ignored your words as you came without her giving you permission. 

You're practically crying at this point as she flops over taking off the strap on. You achingly roll over to lay on your stomach, as you felt her hand on your back you cringe at her touch, "Hey you ok?" You ignored her words, you were mad that you weren't able to finish not only once but three times. 

You take a second to let your head rest, as you hear faintly the water running from the bathroom. You felt again paralyzed, no words could describe how you felt. You head spinning as you felt a cold wash cloth grazing against your burning body, "I'm sorry y/n, i don't know where that came from.." You knew she was sorry, you opened your mouth but no words would come out. 

After what felt like hours of what felt like all your nerves being exposed, "I'm ok Em.." You roll over holding your head in place, as you try to sit up, a rush a aches run through your body, as you look around as you see a letter right next to you but no Emily;

_ Y/N,  _

_ If you're reading this, I'm still out grabbing you some ice cream and soup, I should be back soon. There are towels, your phone, Advil, a glass of water, and some clothes laid out for you if you want to take a shower. I'm sorry again, for everything, see in a bit.  _

_ much love,  _

_ Emily <3 _

A small smile grew on your face knowing that she cared about you even after the argument and edging you. Your legs still aching, but it was a short walk to the bathroom as you turned on the water to your desired temp, you used the bathroom, grabbing the Advil and water chugging it like if your life depended on it, as you heard your phone ringing seeing it was Aaron you rolled your eyes as you answered; 

You: "H-Hello?" 

Aaron: "So..I saw you run to Ms. Prentiss's car?" 

Your heart dropped. 

  
  



	6. consequences

**tw: pegging, degradation, penetrative sex (finger fucking), masturbation.**

**_Your heart dropped._ **

~

_ You: "You..You what?"  _

_ Aaron: "I saw you walking away, and I wanted to apologize again-" _

he proceeded to tell you how he was you entering Emily's car, and the whole time you regretted not turning back. Knowing his popularity and what he could do brought tears to your eyes, and fear running through you body. 

_ You: "Ok Aaron I get it, What do you want?"  _

_ Aaron: "Just a simple coffee date.."  _

_ You: "Are you seriously going to blackmail me to go on a date with you?"  _

_ Aaron: "No, I would never, listen..I don't care if you're sleeping with her, I just want a second chance because I feel bad."  _

You sighed, as you gave up

_ You: "Sure..but just coffee nothing else."  _

_ Aaron: "That's fine, how bout Monday after class?"  _

You wanted to end the conversation as quick as you can

_ You: "Yeah..Yeah that's fine..meet me at my dorm i guess."  _

You end the call in a fear sense knowing that he knew out of all people was a hard pit to swallow. You place your phone back on the counter as you look at yourself in the mirror seeing the damage Emily has done. As your fingers dancing in harmony touching each hickey, bringing back that memory even though they were fresh, imagining her lips against your still burning skin as you feel chills running down your spine and butterflies dancing in your stomach. 

You gain back focus from your reality, as you hop in the shower, letting the hot water hit your aching body making it feel better instantly. Your hips hurt due to the obvious, as you grab the bottle of shampoo as you open it, you smell her instantly; sweet vanilla floral. As you placed some in the palm of your hand, you began massaging your head, closing your eyes, inhale the steam, imagining Emily, instantly bringing a sweet subtile smile to your face. 

You run your head through the water, washing it out, as you hear a knock, "You ok y/n?" You squeeze your hair to get the leftover water out, clearing your throat, "Yeah, I'm fine." You heard her knuckle dragging down the door as you chuckle grabbing the body wash, "You can come in..you've seen me naked before." 

She opens the door, staring at you through the glass doors, as you look around, "Shit..I forgot my wash cloth can you hand it to me please?" You take a place at her noticing a fearful expression, as she hands it to you, leaning back on the counter next to the shower, "Are you ok Em?" She hesitantly nods, "Y-Yeah I'm fine why?" You raise your brow, as you knew she wasn't fine, "Emily..I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Now stop being a baby and join me." 

She uncrossed her arms taking off her shirt and pants, then all her under garments. A bubble of happiness bursted as she joined you. You instantly grabbed her and kissed her as you back falls against the cold shower wall, as her arms corner you, she breaks the kiss, "Y/N-" You placed both of your hands on her cheeks, caressing them lightly smiling, "-Emily..please not right now, there's always later." 

She nods as she bit her lip, "Fine..but no more sex tonight.." You nodded wanting to feel her lips again yours, her lips, her angelic feeling touches, are like a drug and you're addicted, as you leaned in to kiss her again she stops you, "Y/N please.." You move one of your hands away from her cheek, as you caress her cheek again, "What's wrong?" Your heart racing;

_ 'Please don't say it Emily..Please don't...just shut up and love me please.' _

Before she could open her mouth you stop her, "Don't..don't say what I think you're about to say." She moves away from you, rubbing her face, "Y/N.." You moved passed her turning off the water, "What Emily, just say it..please." Your emotions hitting you, you could feel the tears that you never thought you would feel with her, "You're addictive y/n..you're like a drug..and I can't be addicted to you." 

You scoffed, "Wow..I can't believe you right now." Before she could say anything else, you left the shower, "Y/N wait!" She followed you to the bedroom, "You didn't let me finish." You turn to her, "Y/N..I'm saying I shouldn't be addicted to you..but I am." You shake your head in shock, "Y-You're what?" 

She sits on the edge of the bed, gesturing you to come over, you walk over to her feeling like an asshole for pushing her away like the way you did. She pulls you close as her hand caressing up and down your you look down at her, "I'm sorry.." She chuckles, spite of everything that has happened, "Don't apologize, I'm sorry, I should have never told you to leave. How bout we get dressed, and this time actually watch a movie and eat ok?" 

You hands leave your towel for a split second, as you bent down kissing her, "Of course.." A smile grew on her face that you felt like you haven't seen in a while, you started walking to the bathroom dropping it in the midst, "Oh..you're evil Angel-" You giggle, as you hop back in hearing her mumble under her breath, "-so so evil." 

~

Emily got out first, as she handed you your towel that you left on the floor. You wrap it around your body, as you go and reach for your bag, she stops you, "What?" She pulls you close, as she places her hand on you cheek she leans in and kisses you. This was the blissful angelic kiss you've been waiting for, that one kiss letting you know that she felt something for you, her lips lightly brushing against yours as you break it, "What was that for?" 

Her smile glistening as she chuckled, "I just felt like kissing your beautiful lips." You rolled your eyes, as you look through your bag, when you felt a gust on cold air realizing she threw something next to you. You look over to see it was one of her sweaters, you chuckled, "Thank you? You know you're never going to see this again right?" 

You drop your towel putting on the sweater, grabbing some panties, a pair of shorts, and some socks. You walk over to the couch sighing realizing you're going to have to go back to your place, as you threw yourself on the couch staring at the ceiling with your fingers interlocked with each other waiting for Emily. 

As you were deep in your thoughts about your relationship or whatever it was with Emily, you got lost until you felt her calling for you, "Yeah? What's up?" You glance over realizing she's in the kitchen, she chuckles, "Oh nothing, I was just going to ask if you wanted chopsticks or a fork." You sat up swinging your legs over, "Uh..chopsticks." You then grab the remote, turning no the tv, "What do you want to watch?" 

She pulled the food out of the microwave, throwing the food on the plates, "I don't know, romance?" You chuckled as you crossed your legs, slightly groaning in pain, flipping through yet again the channels finally stumble across a favorite classic of yours, as Emily hands you the plate of food, and a water, you press play, "What are we watching this time?" 

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, "The Fault In Our Stars." She nodded, "Hm, never seen it." You shook your head ins hock, "Seriously? You've never seen it?" She finished chewing, "No..No I haven't." You took a bite of your orange chicken, " You're gonna love it oldie." She choked on her food slightly, "Mhm" 

You chuckle at her response knowing she wanted to say more, but you were glad in a way she didn't. Every now and then you'll glance at her, noticing her facial features, her defining jaw mixed her with her beautiful plump lips, and her beautiful hair was everything you could ask for in a girl. It doesn't matter about age, yes she's twelve years older than you, but that didn't matter. Age is just a number, and when something like this is in the mix, it shouldn't matter. 

You finished eating your food standing up, looking at Emily who's already finished, "Here, let me take your plate." She already knew to not argue with you because you have your ways of winning, as she hands it to you, she pauses the movie, "You don't have to pause it, I've seen it before Em." She placed the remote next to her, as you started walking towards her kitchen, "It's fine, I want us to watch it together." 

A slight warming smile grew on your face, as you placed them in the sink washing them off, as you look up to see she's gone, "Hey? Where did you go?" You place the dishes in the dish rack, grabbing the dish towel, and drying off your hands, as you walk away you hear Emily's foot steps before you could turn around, you felt her arms trailing around your waist, sending chills down your spine. 

She places her chin on your shoulder, as you wrap your arms around her arms. You could feel her heart beating against your back, the harmony of her heart could be the thing you'd hope to wake up to from now on. Her heart beat reminds you that love could still potentially exists, the butterflies and your heart dancing along like a love song;

_ 'Don't fall for her y/n.'  _

_ 'It's not worth it..you're not worth it..she's just using you.' _

_ 'This can't happen again.' _

And just like that your thoughts got the best of you. All of a sudden you cringed at her touch knowing that she could potentially love you. Shit, the thought of someone loving you made you feel worthless in a sense. You broke her grasp, shaking off any thoughts of her loving you, because honestly may be she was right about everything. 

You interlock your hand with hers as you lead your way back to the couch, grabbing some blankets, as Emily lays down first, she pats the couch a couple times, as you chuckle, "What makes you think you're the big spoon?" She fixes the pillow as she moves her hair, "Have you seen your neck?" 

You roll your eyes as you sit down, as she scoots back more, you lay your head on the shared pillow that smelled like her, cuddling up in her, as her arm wraps around body, you feel as if every doubtful thought you've had about Emily disappeared. Even thought you had JUST met her a week ago, you knew deep down even with all your deep dark thoughts about her, you knew she wasn't going to let you go without a fight. 

~

As the movie was coming to an end, tears were starting to form in both of your eyes, as you roll over to see tears slowly running down Emily's face, as you wipe them with your thumb, she clears her nose chuckling, "I thought you said this was a romance movie?" You chuckle, as you ball up you sleeves wiping her cheeks, "It is a very beautiful yet sad romance movie." She moves to lay on her back, she opens her arms to you, as you place your head on her chest, you wrap your arm around her waist, as she turns off the tv. 

You listen to her heartbeat, as you hear her but cute snores, you lifted your head and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "Good night Em.." You move the blanket closer to you, as you place your head again on her chest, as she starts rubbing your back, "Good night y/n." A small gloomy smile grew on your face as you fell asleep peacefully. 

~

You were dreading to wake up knowing that school was tomorrow, but you were woken up by kissing being peppered from your neck to your shoulder. You inhaled deeply, letting out a deep breath, "Good morning Emily." Her hands trails your body reaching your cheek, as she turns your head, and leans in and kisses you, you giggle, "Ahh today just got so much better." She chuckled at your response, as you rolled over to lay on her chest, "I don't want to go back to be honest, i'd rather be here.." 

You could hear her heart beating, it's your new favorite sound. There's something about her heart beat that reminds you that she cares. She rubs your back, "I know, but you have to babes." You lifted your head smirking biting your lip, "Then how bout we make it a day to remember?" A smirk-ish smile grew on her face, "Oh really?" 

You moved the blanket as you put your hair up, "Now..I think it's your turn to scream my name." Her eyes widen as she took off her bottoms, she cupped your face kissing you, as you heart and breathing intensifies, your kisses trailed down her body sucking slightly to leave your mark, as you reach her panties you took your time. Peppering little kisses on the hem of her panties, which drove her crazy, "Pl-Please Y/N.." 

You place you index fingers in the hem of her dragging them slightly side to side, "Please what exactly Emily?" She wrapped her legs around your neck, as you could hear her breathing intensifying, "Please touch me.." Her wish was your commander as you pull down her panties, you flatten your tongue licking her folds, her manly loudly in response. 

You chuckle as you swirl your tongue around her clit, you remove your mouth from her clit replacing it with your thumb, "Who makes you feel good?" you say with full dominance, she didn't respond, as you stopped moving your thumb, "I said, who makes you feel good." She props herself on her elbows, her facial expression says it all, as you tease her by sliding your finger up and down on her folds causing her to squirm, 

"Come on Em, you're so wet for me..just say it, it's one word." You knew you were going to pay for that later, but you loved pissing her off. 

"Y-You..You do." Your chuckle full of dominance, as you start playing with her clit with your tongue, you add you ring and middle finger in the mix, curling them causing her to whimper in pleasure. You suck or her clit lightly, as you hear those angelic words, "I'm co-coming." Those words were like music. 

You ignored her words, as you felt her juices flood your mouth, licking every drop off, as you take out your fingers, you see her legs are shaking. You chuckle as you wipe your mouth, "Good morning to you then." You joked knowing she was going to get her revenge later, "Hm..best morning ever, but just you wait y/n." 

You rolled you eyes and chuckled in response. As you got up stretching your back, bending down hearing Emily whistle, "Can you stay in that pose? I want a mental image of that sweet ass." You stand back up look at her, chucking, "What ass?" She laughed at your response, as you're rubbing your ass, and as you crack your hip. 

~

It's the time you've been dreading the most, which was leaving Emily. You wished you could just lay in bed with her all day and forget about the world. You dreaded to pack you bags, but eventually as the sun was setting, you knew you had to. In the midst of it, you tip-toed to her closet looking through her sweaters, as you felt her pick you up and toss you on the bed, you're laughing, "What was that for?!" She chuckles as she corners you with her arms, "I'm going to run out of sweaters because of you." 

Out of bliss and the moment, you grabbed her face, and pulled her close, "Show me how much you'll miss me." You knew there wasn't much time before you had to leave, but you needed to feel her, you pulled her closer to your lips, you could feel her breath against your lips, as you whispered ever so lightly, kissing her lips in between, "Use me..touch me..feel me.." 

You moved your face away raising your brow hinting to grab the strap on. 

She practically runs over to her bedside drawer, as you got a head start by taking off all your clothes, except your bra to let her have her fun. She started to take off her clothes except for her undergarments, as you hear that clicking sound, you laid your head on the pillows. You were growing in eager of wanting to feel her fingers, as you opened your mouth sliding your ring and middle swirling your saliva and tongue around them, as you opened your legs, your fingers trail down your body finally reaching your pussy. 

The moan from the back of your throat bursted out, as you drew circles around clit, as you hear tisking, "Wow princess..so eager for me." You ignored her words, as you feel your stomach tighten, you felt the weight of the bed drift, "You've been such a bad girl y/n.." You again ignore her words, as your hand stop, you grew in anger,

"I was..I was about to finish you-" She grabbed your jaw, "-You might wanna be careful what you say next  _ bitch _ ." Your breathing intensifies, as she lets go, you were so mad, "God Emily..You need to stop doing that..You never-" As you're saying this she began kissing your jaw, aligning herself with your folds, as your hip buckle, "-l-let me fin-" 

Before you could even attempt to finish your argument, you felt the strap-on enter you, as she thrust slowly in reassurance, you try to catch your thoughts as she thrusts hitting your g-spot, "Please..ha-harder.." She thrusts a little harder, you place your hands on her shoulders plotting your mark on her by scratching her, causing a pleasurable groan to leave her mouth. 

"Em..Emily..Harder..It's ok." You say moaning in between words, as you feel her thrust harder now, you wrap your legs around her waist to give her a deeper angle. You feel your stomach tighten, words couldn't come to mind as she thrusts beautifully while kissing your neck, you finally gain those words, "I'm..I'm com-ming." 

She moves her head away from your neck, "Cum for my angel." Her words sounding so angelic, as if you could replay those couple of words in mind all day. You nodded as came moaning out her name. She kisses your sweat glistening forehead, as she flops over taking off the strap on. After a couple minutes of catching your breath, she stands up detaching the dildo part of the strap on and walks over to the bathroom, you stare at the ceiling as you hear water running. 

You couldn't help but think how things were going to be different now, she's still your teacher, and you're still her student, but you needed to figure out a way to sleep with her and still be her student and act like nothing has ever happened. 

As you're in your train of thoughts you felt Emily slightly lifting your legs, "What are you doing?" She chuckles, "I'm cleaning you up." You chuckle questionably at her response, "You didn't have-" She interrupted you, "-I wanted to because..because I care about you." Your heart racing out of trust as a small slight caring smile grew, "I-I care about you too." 

~

As you both were on your way back to your dorm, you still had to tell her about Aaron, and how he wants you to go on a "date" with him. You were listening to the radio humming along trying to figure out how to tell her, you knew she wasn't going to be mad, "So I kinda need to tell you something.." Her fingers immediately starts tap the wheel in what you assume is nervousness or even anxiety, "What's up?" 

You took a deep breath, "Aaron knows..about us." You could practically hear her heart drop, "I..What..How?" You knew she was about to loose it, "Emily, pull over." You say trying to make sure she doesn't get into a car accident. She pulls over under the nearest street light, "Y/N, What do you mean he knows, shit, how the fuck did he find out?" 

She turns off the car, as you turn to her, "He saw me getting into your car yesterday when we went back to my dorm." She scoffed questioning everything, "I knew this was a mistake.." Your heart dropped right then and there;

_ 'I thought you cared about me..?' _

You bit the inside of your cheek to at least try to be strong, "How..Why would you say that?" She turns the car back on, as she ignores your words, "After everything you said Emily, you have the fucking audacity to say that." She still ignores your words, as you let your emotions out, "I was right..you really are a bitch. You're acting like THIS is my fault, when you're the one who started this." 

She still ignores your words as you see a tear rolling down her cheek, you turn your head away from her to see she pulled up to your dorm, "So that's it huh? You're just going to fuck me and ditch me like I'm nothing. After everything Emily, I can't believe you."

Tears were rolling down your face, it feels like you were going through a break up, "E-Emily, what about you caring about me!? What happened to you saying that I'm addictive? You can't be serious right now.." 

She parks the car, turning it off, placing her head on the drivers wheel, "E-Emily..please don't be-" She interrupts you saying those words you've been hearing in your head, but you never thought those words would come out of her mouth;

"-We're done y/n." 


	7. emotions

**tw: face riding, overestimation**

**"We're done y/n.."**

**~**

You couldn't say much, "We're..we're done? Emily-" She takes her head off the drivers wheel, "-I just need some time y/n.." Your heart aching even though you weren't in a relationship with her, it still hurt, "Some time for what? I didn't do anything wrong!" 

You were trying to prove your point, as she wiped her tears, "Now you're crying? Are you fucking kidding me Emily?" Before she could say anything you stopped her, "No..no. Please don't say anything, you made things clear." 

You opened the door without saying another word, you grabbed your bag from the back seat as you heard her open her door, "Y/N.." You couldn't ignore her, "W-What Emily..What could you possible want." You drop your bag, as everything that has just happened disappeared as you cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss, as she stops you, "Y/N.." You move your hands as they move down from her cheeks to her shoulders, "Emily please.." She grabs onto your hands and shakes her head, "We..We can't." You nodded as tears were falling, as you grabbed your bag, and you were off. 

You were still wearing her sweater, as you wiped your tears with it, you could smell her causing more tears to fall. Who knew you could get so attached to someone that fast, you had a hard time trusting people especially in today's society and Emily just proved it yet again.

Emotions were filling your thoughts, you couldn't believe it, she basically just said that she liked you and now she ended things. You ignored all the looks from people as you were walking to your dorm room, as you reached it, you quickly grabbed your key from you bag opening it as fast as you can. As you got in, you closed it as you slid down the door, hiding your emotions in between your knees.

As you cried in how you should have listened to your thoughts, you knew you should have never done anything with her, there are millions of girls who would have wanted you, but instead the first girl you've ever hooked up with just had to be your teacher, and now you're going to have to live with that thought for who knows how long. 

After what felt like hours of you wasting your tears over something stupid, you finally stood up and grabbed your phone and called Derek, you cleared your nose as fast as you can; 

_ Derek: "Hey what's up?"  _

_ You: "Oh uh nothing..i just got back wanna hang or something?"  _

_ Derek: "Have you been crying?"  _

You cleared your throat 

_ You: "No..no it's just allergies babes."  _

_ Derek: "I'll be right there..you're not ok."  _

You hung up after saying your goodbyes, as you walked over to your bed, throwing yourself on it, and just staring at the ceiling;

_ 'You fell for her y/n, it's your fault' _

As you were deep in your thoughts, you hear someone knock, not caring who it was, "Come in, it's unlocked." You heard the door open as you sit up to see Derek, leaning against the closed door, "You ok?" 

You scoffed in sadness, "No..No I'm not." He pushed himself off the door and sat next to you on the bed, "What's wrong?" You look down shaking your head slowly, "She..ended things." You were expecting him to hug you, you needed to feel that sense of love again, "It was for the best y/n." 

You took his response in shock, "For t-the best? Derek, are you serious?" He crossed his arms, "Y/N, you weren't in a relationship with her, you'll be fine, you'll get over her..and you'll be happy again." You furrowed your brows, "H-Happy? Derek..she was my happiness. I don't know what the fuck you're on, or where this came from, I'm over here hurting and..and the only thing you're doing is making it worse, start being a friend or get the  _ fuck _ out." 

He took your words seriously, as he shook his head in ignorance, "She's your teacher y/n, you should have known this was going to happen from the start." You rolled your eyes as tears were falling, "You know..I thought you were going to be there for me when I needed you the most, but I guess I just saw your true colors." 

He put his hand on the doorknob, "I feel like I don't know you anymore." You connected the dots easily, "Why? Because I'm not straight? Or was it the fact I was sleeping with someone that's not you?" 

He looked up at the ceiling facing away from you, "God..y/n-" He lets go of the doorknob, turning around leaning his back against the door, "-You still haven't figured it out yet have you? I've been in love with you for the longest time, and you have the fucking  _ audacity _ to be sleep with someone..and that someone is a women y/n! and a teacher!" 

You hop off your bed, "And what's the issue exactly Derek? Huh? That I like women? There's nothing wrong with that." Before he could say anything else, with all your emotions heightened, "Leave Derek, just leave." 

He didn't say anything, but his actions said it all as he turned around and left. You couldn't believe today was even real. 

~

You woke up with your head pounding, and your eyes feeling like a dried sponge. As you achingly rolled over looking at time realizing you woke up earlier than your alarm. You don't remember much from last night but feeling hurt and crying, well also the whole thing with Emily and Derek. 

You tried to forget as much as you can, but it's hard you just lost two people that you cared about, one being your best friend and the other was the first women you ever slept with. You grab your phone scrolling through social media, as you finally built up the courage to get out of bed, you walk over to your closet, realizing you're still wearing her sweater. 

You could feel the tears developing in your eyes, as you took it off throwing it, and her other sweater into a bag. You look through your closet, deciding to wear a large hoodie, a pair of denim jeans, and some boots, since it was cold. 

You put your hair up in a bun, no makeup because it was pointless since you were probably going to be crying the whole day. As you were grabbing your bag, you heard your phone buzz, you hoped it was Emily practically praying it was her, you rolled your eyes slightly seeing the ID;

_ Aaron: Can't wait for today :) _

A slight smile grew on your face as you felt a sense of happiness after seeing it, you were annoying yet sad, but also now you have something to look forward too;

_ You: See you later :) _

You grab the bag with her sweaters, as you throw your bag on you shoulder, and just like that you were on your way to the one class that you were dreading to go to now; French.

~

You wanted to give her the sweaters back, you knew she was going to be in her office, as you quickly walked over, as you saw the sign with her name, you felt like every emotion hit you like a bus. As you knocked, you heard her faint but yet somehow angelic morning voice;

"Come in." 

You took a deep breath as you opened the door to see the shock in her face, as she cleared her throat, "Yes Ms. Y/L/N?" You shook your head in shock, "Ms. Y/L/N?" She moved her papers away, "Yes, and what do you need? Class starts in 10 minutes." She pretended like nothing happened, as if she was never your 'fuck buddy' as you smiled slightly acting sarcastic, "Well  _ Ms.  _ Prentiss, I wanted to give you your sweaters back after you fucked me those-" You put down the bag counting your fingers, "-I don't know uh..4 or 5 times?" 

She stood up, "Why are you acting like this?" She says being stern almost bland with you, "God Emily, I see how it is, you fuck me, say you care about me, then throw me away. I wonder if you do this with your other students." She scoffed as you picked up the bag, placing it the mini couch next to you, "Enough y/n." Again, her voice stern and demanding, "Enough? Are you fucking kidding me?" 

You could tell she's been crying, her eyes slightly puffy hardly noticeable, "You've been crying too, and for what? You're the one that decided to end things." She placed both of her palms on her desk looking down at it, shaking her head, "Maybe-" You interrupt her knowing where this was going as you both say it in sequence, "-It was for the best-" 

You walk towards her door, "Yeah i know..You're not the first one to tell me that." You place you hand on the doorknob, while you lay your hand flat on the door, "You know..I thought you would be the last person to hurt me, but I-I guessed wrong." 

You quickly open the door, as you rushed out. You were clearing your throat constantly to try and hid what you're actually feeling inside. You couldn't stand being in the same room with her especially the way she just acted, you pulled out your phone call the one person you never thought you'd call, they picked up almost immediately 

_ Aaron: "What's up?" _

_ You: "Wanna ditch today and go around town?"  _

He chuckled ever so lightly

_ Aaron: "Yeah, of course."  _

You bit the inside of your cheek knowing that you finally had another person to smile for. 

_ You: "Where are you?"  _

He proceeds to tell you where to meet him, you didn't want to end the call, so you and him talked until you reached his car. 

You put your phone on your hoodie pocket, "Hey." You say with a smile on your face, as he walks up to you, "Hey!" His smile brightens your mood slightly, as he opens the car door for you, all you did was smile, "Thank you." He chuckles as he closes the door, you watch him run in front of the car, as he opens his door, "So, where do you want to go?" 

As you're putting your seatbelt on, "How bout breakfast?" He turns on the car, "Sure where at?" You thought about it for a few seconds, "Uh, how bout Joe's on 15th?" He nodded smiling, "Of course." You smile back as you look out the window as he's driving, "So what's really up?"

You sighed debating whether you would want to tell him about your problems, "Oh nothing, why?" You looked at you for a split second as he put his eyes back on the road, "I'm no profiler but your eyes are slightly puffy, I didn't want to ask but I just wanted to make sure you were ok." 

You started to twiddle with your thumbs, "You're actually the first to genuinely ask me if I was ok-" You took a quick glance at him, as you continue, "-I'm doing fine for the most part..I guess." He shook his head slightly in shock, "What do you mean by "I guess"? You can talk to me..We're friends right?" 

You never really thought about if you were actually friends with him, the only person yet on your mind was Emily, "Well, you know Derek right?" He nods, you clear your throat, "Well..turns out he didn't like the fact that Ms.Prentiss..well Emily and I were sleeping together, just because he was jealous that it wasn't him." 

He stops at a red light, "That's stupid, he shouldn't be mad at that." You chuckle sarcastically, "Well..theres more." You stay silent for a second to mentally prepare for yourself to cry, well at least to try and not cry, "Emily broke things off, for the stupidest reason." All your anger blew out, "And..and she has the fucking audacity to end things just because you found out! And it's not that big of a fucking deal! Jesus fucking christ, and just before I called you, I went to.." 

You started to tear up, taking a few deep breaths, as you felt his his hand on your thigh,

"It's ok y/n, keep going..It's ok if you cry." He said ever so kindly, it melted your heart as you continued,

"I..I went to her office to drop off her sweaters, and she acted like I was nothing, just another one of her students, like if nothing her and I had ever happened! S-Shit, sh-she fucked me and left me." Before you knew it, you heard the car, as you looked around, "Where are we?" 

He turned off the car, "Instead of breakfast and coffee, how bout we just hang or we can go back to my place?" 

You wiped your tears, "Yeah sure, we can go to your place." He smiled as he turned her body towards you, "We'll leave in a few but, listen, I'm sorry that this is all happening. I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to hear this from-" He chuckles in the midst of his argument, "-but, you deserve better, friend wise. I'm sorry about bombing you with me knowing. Like I said, I don't are if you're sleeping with her, shit even if you were dating her, I wouldn't care." 

You smiled because that was the response you were hoping you would have gotten from Derek;

_ 'Where has he been all my life?' _

_ 'Any girl would be lucky to sleep with him..I mean..look at him-' _

"Y/N?" 

You gained back focus realizing you were way too deep in your thoughts, "Yeah?" He chuckled as he turned the car back on, "You blanked out, you ok?" You nodded, "Y-Yeah, I was just thinking that's all." He questionably graced at you, as drove off.

~

After what felt like a short ride filled with small talk about school and what you were going to do after you graduate. You didn't know how to respond to that, you never really had a second to ask yourself what you were going to do with your life after. 

He had an apartment about 10 minutes off of campus, you opened your door, grabbing your bag. He waited for you as you both walked up a flight to steps, as you reached his door, "Don't mind the mess, I just moved in." You chuckled softy, "Don't worry, it's fine." He opens it, as you walk in, you notice how cozy it looked. Definitely not what you imagined, it's actually better than you imagined. 

Large opened living room, leading to a balcony, a brick accent wall, decent but yet beautiful kitchen, bedroom towards the right, and 2 bathrooms. You put your stuff down on a chair, "It's not messy Aaron..what are you talking about?" He chuckles as he walks over to the kitchen, "It is to me. Do you want something to drink?" 

You nod, "Yeah, sure a water please." He opens the fridge, grabbing you a bottle of water, as he hands it to you, "Uh, so..what do you want to do?" 

_ 'There are so many things I want to do..fuck me..' _

Your eyes widen at your thoughts, you clear your throat, "Oh, I..I don't know." Your heart racing slightly as he walks over to you, "You know y/n..I can tell when you're getting nervous." You squeeze the bottle slightly, as he walks closer to you, "W-What? I-I'm not nervous..What ma-makes you think that?" 

He chuckles as you walk backwards, as you back hits the wall, he corners you, "Well for starters, you get distracted for some reason when I talk-" He chuckles in the midst as the sexual tension builds, "-you also can't stop staring at-" He leans in close to your ear, whispering, "-my dick." You drop the water bottle, in shock of his response. He moves away from your ear, as you grab his face, standing on your tippy toes, leaning in and kissing him. 

The kiss intensifies, as he grips your waist, picking you up leading you to the couch, as kneels down on the couch, as you both start to take off your clothes, "C-Condom." He nods as he runs to his bedroom, you finish taking off your clothes, as you hear him running back, all you see is his bulge. 

You bit your lip knowing how good it was going to feel inside you. He took off his pants leaving his boxers on, as he sits on the couch, you straddle his lap, grinding against his dick causing a groan to leave his mouth. You lift yourself off as he takes off his boxers, your eyes widen as you see his dick slap his stomach lightly, "H-Holy sh-shit." He chuckles as he slips the condom on, "Are you sure y/n?" 

You nod instantly, as you lay down he aligns himself with your folds, teasing you slightly, "Please don't.." He began kissing and slightly sucking on your neck, "Beg." Was all he said, that three letter word turned you on more than anything, "P-Please ruin me, fuck me as..as hard you can..make me cu-cum as many times as you want..ju-just please." 

You didn't even realize what you said until you felt him bottom out in you. You moan loudly in pleasure, "F-Fuck!" He thrusts hard, hitting your g-spot, as you wrap your legs around his waist you place your hands on his shoulders squeezing them in pleasure between each hard-felt thrust. 

You roll your head, "R-Right th-there." His chuckle full of dominance, "Do you like the feeling of my  _ -fuck- _ of my cock in your pussy?" Words weren't even a thing, he felt so good, "Ye-Yes." Your mind going a million miles per hour, as you feel that pit in your stomach letting you know that amazing feeling was soon to be over. 

Your body rocking back and forward within each thrust, "Aaron..I'm..I'm co-coming" His hand trails down your body as it reaches your clit, he starts rubbing figure eights fast, "Go ahead cum for me..cu-cum all over my cock." His words sending you over as you came. After a couple more thrusts he came, after a few seconds he sat up, "I want you to ride me." 

You chuckle out of breath, "Hm..ok." Before you could straddle his lap, he stops you, "No, my face." He kisses you neck between words, "I. Want. Your. Pretty. Pussy. On. My. Face." 

You bit your lip, as he laid down, "You're so-so beautiful." His words sending you over as you realize what you were doing. It didn't matter because she didn't care, she acted like you were nothing. 

You cleared your head of those thoughts, as you straddle his face, his tongue instantly connect to your clit, as you grind on his mouth you felt a hard slap on your ass, moaning in a pleasurably response. 

You grip his waist as his tongue makes you go into an euphoric state, as again you feel your stomach tighten, he lifts you lightly off his face, "Don't cum yet, do you understand?" 

You nod knowing there wasn't any words in your vocabulary, you want to feel his tongue again, as you try to sit back down he stops you, "As much as i love the taste of your pussy, i need words little one." 

You mentally cursed yourself out as you finally built the courage to say it, "Ye-Yes..ok I won't." Your breathing intensifies, in eager of feeling his gracious tongue, you felt like your kissy was dripping in his face desperately in need, as he flattens his tongue, you started to grind on his mouth 

His tongue felt so good against your folds, the way his tongue dances with your clit was harmonically beautiful. He grips your hips hard forcibly rocking your hips back and forward as you felt yet again that same pit in your stomach, "i'm com..coming." 

You knew what he said but his tongue felt so good, you tried to hold it, but it felt too good, as you came in his mouth. Your legs shaking from you now second orgasm , as felt a hard slap on ass. 

You moan in pleasure, as you lifted off his face. You sit next to him, as he wipes his mouth, "I thought I told you to not cum yet." Your heart racing thinking of a million things to say, "I know..I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." 

He raises his brow, "How?" You leaned in closer to his mouth, and before you could say anything, you started thinking about Emily. You roll you eyes ignoring it, "I mean..you could fuck me again." A slight smile grew on his face, "Hm..really.." You bit your lip nodding, as he kisses you, you can taste your juices, as you laid down, 

_ 'This is wrong y/n.' _

You groan softly at your thoughts, as he peppers hickeys from the top of my neck to your collarbone, a moan left your mouth from being so turned on. He chuckles, as again you thought about Emily, "W-Wait." He immediately gets off of you, "What's wrong?" You sit up, as tears started building up, "I-I'm..I'm-" He pulls you in for a hug, "Hey hey hey..It's ok." The man who you just had sex with comforting you, "I'm sorry..Aaron.." 

He breaks the hug, as tears were slowly falling down your face, as he places his hands on your cheek, he wipes your tears with his thumbs, "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry." He chuckles sightly, "Listen, go and take a shower, I'll get some take out delivered, and we'll talk some more.." You smile, as you placed your hand on his hand, "Thanks.." He moved his hand, as he helped you up, quickly putting on his boxers, "We can forget about this if you want." 

As he helped you, "Why would I want to forget about this?" Your legs shaking as he chuckles, "Because I know you're in love with her, or have feelings for her at least." You never really thought about it in that way, "Yeah..but I don't want to forget ok?" As he helps you reach the shower he turns it on, "Friends ok?" You nod smiling, "Of course." 

He hands you a towel, "Sorry..I'm not use to girls being here, I only have men's shampoo." You chuckled, "It's fine, I actually prefer mens' shampoo."His smile brightens slightly, "Well..that's nice, anyways I'll let you be." You nod and smile as he closes the door. You look in the fairly large mirror to see the hickey's that were once Emily's, were now covered by Aaron. 

You hop into the shower, breathing in the heavy steam. You picked up his shampoo lathering it up in your hands, massaging it into your scalp, washing it out, and doing the same with his body wash. 

After you were done, you hopped out, grabbing the large towel, squeezing out the leftover water in your hair, wrapping it around yourself as you hear a knock, "Hey y/n?" You opened the door, to see he was holding your phone, "What's up?" He hands you your phone, "Your phone's been ringing." You look at it to a text message from the one person who you didn't want to hear from, Emily;

_ 'We need to talk.' _

  
  



	8. red

**tw: angry/rough sex, choking, overstimulation, use of safe word, penetrative sex, degradation, lack of after care, and sub** - **drop.**

**REMINDER: CONSENT IS** **_VERY_ ** **IMPORTANT**

**Also y'all need to stop bashing y/n for sleeping with Aaron... I did it for a reason.**

**_'We need to talk.'_ **

~

You kept reading over those 4 simple words. There was no reason to talk, she ended things, and she made it perfectly clear. "Y/N?" You look up to see the man you just slept with in the midst of your lesbian drama, you clear your throat, "Y-Yeah?" You bit your cheek to hold back your tears. Out of all the reasons to cry, she wasn't worth it. She did what she did, and you had to live with the consequences. 

"You ok?" You nod instantly knowing that you weren't, "Yeah..yeah I'm fine." 

You weren't she said she wanted nothing to do with you, and all the memories you and her have had so far was a mistake. "Do..Do you just want me to drop you off?" You raise your brow, "W-Why?" He happily sighed, "I know you like her, If I were you, I'd go and try to fix it." A small smile grew on your face, "Oh, sure..thanks, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

You took a deep breath as you replied quickly;

_ You: "Yeah..sure, where at?" _

She replied in an instant;

_ Emily: "My office."  _

~

As Aaron drove you back to school, you past under a big banner, "Huh..The annual winter formal is coming up.." He chuckled softly, "Yeah..A-Are you going with anyone?" You take a quick glance in shock, "No..I..I'd usually go with Derek and Penelope..But I don't think I'll go this year.." The car stopped at a red light, "What about you, are you going with anyone?" He sighed, "No..No, I don't have a date this year.." 

The rest of the car ride was filled with the awkward silence that you hated, every time you tried to talk you would think it sounded dumb, so you both sat there listening to music. As he approached the front of the school, you said your goodbyes to Aaron, saying thank you again because of the fact you stopped in the middle of having sex just because you were thinking about Emily. 

You loved how sweet and caring he was. He was honestly better than Derek. Even though you had your history, it's not like worse things have happened before. 

He dropped you off in front of her office, you took a couple deep breaths, as you smiled at him, "Thank you again.." A bright soft smile grew on his face, "It's not a big deal, call me if you need anything." You nod as your smile grew, "Will do." 

Before you could close the car door he stops you, "Wait y/n?" You bent down slightly to look at him, "Yeah?" He takes a deep breath, "Do..Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" You nod instantly, "Yeah..Of course I do.." As you close the car door you couldn't help but smile. You and him were friends, but it felt nice someone actually asking you for once. 

As you walk towards her office, your heart was racing with every step you took. You kept on thinking about what you were going to say. Your mind filling with thoughts, mainly defensive thoughts in case she were to get into your head, or try to blame things on you. 

As you got closer to her office you took a few moments to collect yourself, as you knocked, instead of hearing her demanding almost teacher like voice, you hear the voice you aren't supposed to miss but yet your heart starts to flutter when you hear it;

"Come in." 

As you open the door, you were greeted with a smile from her. You had no facial expression, you wanted to show her you were strong. You cleared your throat as you closed the door walking to the chair in front of her desk, "So...you wanted to talk.." 

She pushed her hair behind her ear as she stood up straight, "Yeah..I-I wanted to apologize about this morning." You chuckled sarcastically, "Mhm.." You adjusted yourself in your seat as the memories hit you of the last time you were in her office. She tilts her head, raising her brow; 

"Is..Is that a hickey?" Your eyes widen as you panicked for a second,

_ 'Be strong and say the truth.' _

"Yeah...Yeah it is." You say with confidence. 

_ 'Too much y/n...too much.'  _

As you said that, you could see her heart drop, "O-Oh..Well..I.." Her eyes started to water slowly, and now you felt bad, but you had to be strong. "If this was all you wanted to say then I'm going to go.." As you got up, you knew that you hurt her. She didn't say much, and you didn't expect her to either. 

You bit your cheek to hold back what you were going to say, before you could reach the doorknob, you turned back, unexpectedly she was right behind you as her lips reached for yours. You missed her lips, it hasn't even been a full day but yet there was something about that feeling that brought butterflies to your stomach. 

Her hands trailing your body, as the kiss intensifies, you couldn't help but think about how much she hurt you. You felt like she ripped a piece out of you. But all things no matter how good it feels has to come to an end as you break it, "E-Emily..You broke things..we..we can't." She bit her lip, "One last time..and I-I'll stop talking to you.." 

Your face inches from hers, as you look into her eyes, you nod in consent. Her lips brush against her, you feel guilty, you made her feel this way and the only way that would make her feel better was having sex with you. You start to unbutton her top, as she begins taking off your sweater, then your shirt. Instantly her lips connecting to your jaw, sucking lightly, "Who did you sleep with?" 

You finished pulling off her shirt, as she unbuttons your pants, "Don't worry about it." As soon as you said that, she pushes you against the wall with her hand around your throat, squeezing, "No, tell me angel..what has this pretty little  _ pussy _ of your's been up too?" Your eyes widen with this new attitude of hers. She chuckles as her free hand trails down your body reaching the hem of your panties, "Tell me..-" Her hand moves inside your panties reaching your pussy, "-Or I won't touch you...And I  _ know _ how much you love my fingers." 

You loved when she talked dirty to you, the way her words melded together made your legs turn into jello, she chuckles as she lightens her hold, "So do you want to tell me or not?" You chuckled sarcastically, as her fingers glide against your dripping folds, you jump in response, "F-Fine..fine." 

Her hand moved away from your folds, as your eyes grew with anger, "I'm waiting Angel.." You roll your eyes, "Aaron..I slept w-with Aaron." Her eyes went from being dominant to be angry. You bit your lip, "Why is that a problem?" Her hand gets a hold of your neck again, "No..Not at all..cause when I'm done with you..-" 

Her free hand reaches for your folds again, you cough up a moan, "-You'll barely be walking." You were growing with anger, "If you're going to do something..then  _ fucking _ do it." Your words must have done something as she started fingering you. 

You moan loudly in response as her fingers glide against your g-spot. She chuckles as her hand tightens around your throat, "Yeah..Is that what the  _ slut _ likes? My fingers in her pussy?" You place your hands on her wrist squeezing lightly as you nod in response. Words became non-existent when it came to Emily, and you learned that the hard way. 

She lets go of your throat as she begins kissing your neck, going over each hickey Aaron has given you, as you feel yourself reaching your climax. You try to think of what to say, it hurts to even think because of the way she makes you feel, the way her fingers felt inside you, words wouldn't describe. 

After a few thrusts, you finally built the courage, "Em..Emily..I-I.." She stops sucking on your neck, "Does Angel want to cum all over my fingers?" You nod instantly, you could feel the pit growing. She chuckles, "Beg  _ slut _ . Beg to cum all over my fingers." 

You hated her more than words could describe, "G-God! Pl..Please..Please let me cu-cum!" Her chuckle full of dominance, "Go ahead Angel..Let me hear you scream.." You moan loudly in response not caring who would hear, as you came. She kissed your forehead, "Good girl." Before you could catch your breath, her fingers glide against your clit, you jump in sensitivity, "E-Em.." She chuckles, "You really think you're only going to cum once?" 

You wanted to tell her to stop, you already came three times today, but her fingers made said something else. Your legs still feeling like jello, as you try to hold your place, "Pl..Please." Her free hand trails up your body reaching your neck, "What slut..If you want me to stop..say the word.. _ fucking _ say it." 

You finally took a good look in her eyes and all you saw was the pain that you just cause her by sleeping with someone else. Her hand still on your neck, as she pulls you off the pull guiding you to her desk. Her desk was practically wiped clean, as you lay down , "So Angel..Do you want me to stop?" 

You shook your head, "N-No.." Her eyes widen as she bit her lip, "That's what I thought brat." She began sucking on your breast leaving her marks. As her sloppy kisses trail down your body, you couldn't help but moan.

As she reaches your core, she wraps her arms around your shaking thighs, as she grips them hard, so hard in fact you were sure there was going to be a bruise later. She began a mixture of sucking, biting and kissing your inner thighs. 

With each suck and each bite, your were growing practically begging for anything to happen, as you finally felt her tongue against your folds, your hips buckle as you felt her tongue circling your clit. 

She adds her ring and middle finger into the mix. You placed your hands over your mouth to cover up your moans. You could feel the tears started to build up in your eyes from the overstimulation. You could feel every never in your body being exposed. You feel your climax coming as the pit grows stronger, you moved your hands not being able to say much, as you came. 

You assumed she'd stop as tears were running down your face, you coughed up a moan in pain, as her fingers kept thrusting against your g-spot;

_ 'Say it y/n..This is too much'  _

Between the mix of her fingers curling against your sensitive g-spot, you tried to tell her, you would open your mouth and nothing would come out, you were weak and you couldn't think of anything. You finally coughed up the words;

"Em..Emily!" 

You tried to kick and squirm under her grasp, as she ignores your words, "R-Red! Re-Red.." You finally called the safe word, as she finally moves, and stands up. You couldn't believe her, "W-What's your deal?!" 

You wipe your tears as you try to sit up, "Get out." Your jaw drops slightly at the words she just said, as she throws you your clothes, "What?" She clears her throat as she buttons up her shirt, "Get dressed. And get out." You couldn't feel anything from the waist below, as you tried to get up you threw on your sweater throwing your shirt in your pocket. Tears were still falling down your face, "Fuck you." She instantly looked up at you, " Y/N..Get out." 

Before you could leave you had to giver her something, "No." She scoffed as she was fixing her hair, "I said get out y/n, I'm not arguing with you." You roll your eyes in the midst of tears falling down your face, "I said the safe word and you ignored me." She shrugged her shoulders, causing all your anger to break out, "I-I've had 4 fucking orgasms today. And your two torturous ones truly weren't worth it..I should have just-" She slammed her desk, "-Get. Out. And this time I mean it y/n." 

You scoffed, as you reached for the doorknob, you pull out your phone as you walked you trying to keep a steady pace. You pull up your contacts calling Aaron;

_ Aaron: "Hey, how did it go?"  _

You stayed silent for a few as you cough up a sob, 

_ Aaron: "Y/N? Are you ok?"  _

You leaned against the nearest wall to try and regain your balance;

_ You: "N-No..Ca-Can."  _

_ Aaron: "Stay where you are..I'll be right there."  _

You hung up, as you finally caught your breath, reality just hit you like a bus. Your legs finally stopped shaking as you waited for Aaron to come get you. 

After about 10 minutes your attention was caught by Aaron calling for you, "Y/N?" You look to your right to see him jogging towards you in fear. You smile slightly as the adrenaline was slowly leaving your body, "H-Hey." 

You stood up completely, "What happened to you?" You chuckled despite of everything that's happened in the past hour, "I pissed her off..that's what happened." As he helps you walk you gaze into his eyes, as you see it..fear. There was fear in his eyes, "I'm fine Aaron.." He shook his head, as you stopped walking, lightly holding onto his wrist, "Aaron..Please don't lecture me.." 

His facial expression changed from being ultimately worried about you to being soft and caring, "Stay at my place..please?" You shake your head, "No..It's fine, I can stay at my dorm." He sighed, "Then let me stay with you to make sure you're ok." 

You shake your head in shock, "No, I'm fine." He chuckled sarcastically, "So if you're fine then what's this?" He points out the marks that Emily had left behind. You haven't had a chance to look at them, "What do you mean?" He pulls out his phone taking a photo of your neck. Your heart starts racing as he shows it to you. 

"O-Oh my god.." You see a hand mark from where she had her hand around your neck, and large bulging purple hickeys. Your eyes start to water, you throw your hand over your mouth, as he pulls you in for a hug. You wrap your arms around him, "W-What did I just do.." As you practically sob into his sweater, as reality just hit you. 

Emily kicked you out. Emily ended things. Emily choked you so hard that she left a mark. And it's all your fault. 

~

Aaron brought you back to your dorm, you were still shaken up about the whole situation as you handed him the key, he opened it letting you in first. You've been holding back on your emotions until now. As soon as he closed the door, you fell on the floor crying into your hands. 

No words could actually describe how you felt right now. You felt used, she used her anger towards you on you. You couldn't believe her right now. "Oh my g-god.." 

That's all you could say as Aaron held you, "Everything is going to be ok.." You shook your head, "No..No it's not because I let her." As he caresses your back, "What do you mean you let her.." You moved your hands away from your face, "I caused this..She did-" You turn towards him gesturing your neck, "-this because of me." 

He shook his head slowly, "She had no right to do that to you. Don't blame yourself for her actions." You scoffed slightly, "It is though, she..she saw the hickeys, and I told her thinking that it would hurt her..like the way she hurt me.." 

You look up at him, you knew what he was about to say, but you stopped him; "No. This isn't your fault. If I can't blame myself, neither can you..C-Can we just go to bed..I'm tired.." His facial expression changed as a sympathetic smile grew on his face, "Yeah..sure." 

You put on your oversized sweater, with some pajama bottoms taking a look at the marks Emily left realizing that they're going to get darker over time. You started to tear up as you felt Aarons hands on your shoulders, "You need some sleep.." 

You looked up and nodded as you both walked over to your bed. You turned off the light as you as that his back facing the wall, as you laid on the edge. As soon as you heard him fall asleep, you started crying, feeling every nerve in you to be exposed again, the feeling of what she did to you brought tears to your eyes. You tried to sob as quietly ask you could, until you felt Aarons arm on your waist, "It's ok y/n..cry it out..I'm here.." 

You rolled over, as he pulled you in for a hug. You sobbed into his chest, as he was rubbing your back. Slowly after what felt like hours of crying, you finally fell asleep.

~

You were woken up by your loud annoying alarm, as you unplug your phone turning it off. You roll over to find Aaron still sleeping next to you, you chuckle softly, "Can we just skip again..?" You heard his low musky morning chuckle, "No..As much as I love hanging out with you, I need to go to class..And so do you." You rolled your eyes knowing he was right. You finally built the courage to stand up and stretch, "You know I'm going to her class today right?" 

He sighed, "Yeah, I know..But, try to ignore her as much as you can." You go through your closet to try and find a turtleneck, "Hm..That's going to be hard." You finally found a crop black turtle neck, you decided to pair it with some basic high rise jeans, and your black and white converse. For hair, you just let it be by putting it up in a ponytail. No makeup because you knew you were probably going to cry. 

You put on some jewelry to try and boost up your confidence. You turn around to see Aaron sitting on the bed smiling, "What?" He chuckles, "Nothing, you just..you look beautiful." You roll your eyes as you look into the body length mirror, "Mhm..sure." Before you could say anything else, everything was interrupted by a knock, you walk over to the door, opening it to see Penelope. You smile, "Good Morning, Pen!" 

She smiled slightly as she walks in to your room, "Who's this?" For a split second you forgot about Aaron, "Pen, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Penelope." His smile grew, "Ah, Y/N has told me so much about you." She chuckled as she shook his hand, Aaron cleared his throat, "I'm going to go..Call me later ok?" You nod, "Of course." 

As soon as Aaron closed the door, Penelope opened her mouth, "Y/N..Derek told me everything." You roll your eyes grinding your teeth together to try to keep yourself from bursting out, "Hm..So I guess you know.." She found slightly "Why wouldn't you tell me..I would have understood.." 

"The only reason why he found out was because he walked by the classroom." You took a second to catch your breath, "I would have rather wanted you to know then him." She sat down on the bed, patted it gesturing you to sit next to her. You walked over and sat next to her as she gave you a hug, "I'm sorry sweets..You don't deserve this.." 

You bit your cheek to hold back tears, "I do though..It's my fault." She broke the hug looking at you with question, "You don't, what makes you say that?" You take a deep breath as you roll down the turtleneck revealing Emily's hand print and hickeys, "Oh my god y/n.." You rolled it back up as you look down at your hands, "That's why..I pissed her off when I knew I should have stopped her. " 

As you felt your eyes start to water you felt Penelope rub your back, "It's ok to cry about this..Now..We need to go to class, if you want we can talk about this later ok?" You wipe your tears chuckling with a small smile, "Yeah, it'd be great Pen.." You grab your bag, phone, keys and wallet. As you headed towards the door, you let her out first, locking it behind you.

~

You tried to mentally prepare yourself for your next class which was unfortunately the class you used to love but now hated; French. You walked in first not realizing as you caught eyes with Emily. You ignored her looks as you saw in the right front corner. Before she could open her mouth more of your classmates started walk in. 

You started to pull out your things, "Bonjour toute le monde, vous avez besoin d'un ordinateur, s'il vous plaît." Her voice sent chills down your spine, as she started walking around handing out papers, "les finales sont dans 3 semaines, voici le guide d'étude." As she was getting closer to you, you tried to avoid eyes contact with her as much as you could. 

You looked up for a split second to see that she was looking at you. You quickly looked down as she handed you the papers to pass back. You quickly went back to focusing on the study guide skimming through, and doing what you know first. She walked back to her desk leaning on the front. 

"Nous allons lire un classique français Madame Bovary." You rolled your eyes, "Is there something wrong Ms. Y/L/N?" 

_ 'Yeah..there is.' _

You smiled, sarcastically, "No..Not at all..Please continue." The whole class started talking under their breath, as you blood was boiling by the second. She gave you a side eye look, "Ensuite, nous allons le regarder après" 

_ 'Breath y/n breath.' _

_ 'Ignore her.'  _

"Commencez à étudier ou à lire s'il vous plaît. Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes, jusqu'à la fin du cours" She put down the book, walking behind her desk, and sitting down. You could practically see the steam leaving her ears, as you make eyes contact with her, you raise your brow and smile. 

She cleared her throat as she went on her computer. You chuckled under your breath as you got to work. As you were reading over the study guide, your mind went somewhere else. You kept thinking about her, and how mad you made her yesterday. 

As you scrolled through the online textbook, you got an email notification;

**mme.eprentiss:**

**_I need to apologize, can we please talk after class?_ **

Your eyes widen by what you just saw, your anger was rising, practically boiling at this point, as you took a couple deep breaths, you responded;

**student.y/l/n:**

**_No, I'm sorry but you hurt me figuratively and literally. I don't want to talk nor see you right now. It took me a lot of strength and courage to come here today. You said you'd stop talking to me..So please do that._ **

You finally got a sense of closure as you sent that, you felt better. You exited out of your email, as you look up and you take a glance at her. She was staring at her computer like if someone had just died. You shook off the feeling of regret as you got back to work. 

It's been about 20 minutes since the emails. The bell rang as you started to put all your things away, "Au revoir à jeudi!!" You rolled your eyes in response not caring anymore. When all of a sudden you knock over your binder causing your papers to fall, "Shit" you mumbled under your breath, as you heard foot steps getting closer to you, your heart racing with every emotion possible as you look up, all you see is Emily. 

"Not now Emily." She kneeled down trying to help you, "I need to explain y/n." You had enough, "Explain what!" You put the papers down on top of the binder, "Do you want to see what you did to me exactly?" You stood up placing the binder on your desk as you looked around making sure nobody was around as you unrolled your turtle neck, "This..You caused all this." 

And yet again you feel some sort of sympathy towards her even when you shouldn't. As you picked up the rest of your things, and started heading for the door, "I'm sorry y/n.." You turned towards her one last time, 

"Goodbye Emily.."

  
  



End file.
